Secrets
by TrulyUndecided
Summary: Lara's hiding things from Sam, but then again, Sam's hiding secrets of her own. -Eventual SamxLara.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone, this is my first attempt in a VERY long time at FF. After heavy debate I've decided to post this. So let me know what you think and if I should continue. Constructive criticism is welcome :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

My arms shake from exhaustion, my legs tremble with every step I take, and lights dance in front of my eyes from not having rested in… well, a very long time. None of that matters though; Exhilaration smolders under my skin and keeps me moving forward in a state of bliss. I look down at the girl in my arms, she's the best friend anyone could ask for, the girl who motivates you to keep working (while telling you to take a break three breaths later), the girl who will always be there for you no matter how many times you push her away. Sam is one of a kind, and she's alive and out of danger at last.

Making my way down the mountain side I can't help but marvel at how the sun peaks happily through the lush green foliage of the forest around me. Since impaling the Sun Queen with my torch, the island has taken on a whole new aura. Dark clouds don't swirl overhead ominously, animals don't hide at the slightest noise and my favorite part; there are no more storm guard blocking my path to freedom.

I stumble a bit on a loose rock several minutes into the trek down the mountain having been lost in thought. The movement jars Sam awake for a moment and she looks up at me confused. Quickly her eyes fill with admiration before she shuts them again, but not without giving me a gentle smile first. Grumbling something unintelligible she clings weakly with her right hand to the back of my dirty shirt before relaxing and falling back into a light slumber.

If I had the energy to laugh I would, but a light chuckle will have to suffice at her antics. Careful to check for anything else I can trip on in the dirt path I'm following, I allow myself to examine the blue star shaped mark on her arm. I'll have to talk to her about it later when she isn't feeling so drained. I'm not sure how she survived having someone try to rip out her soul and possess her body, but Sam's always been stronger than people give her credit for, and for that I'll be forever grateful.

Continuing down the trail I can't help but be thankful for the sun now shining on my back, I've grown sick of all the rain Himiko had been throwing at us since arriving in this dreadful place.

It didn't take long to get back to Jonah and Reyes where they were waiting on the desolate beach. At first they appear incredulous when I stride around a tree and can be seen further up the hill holding Sam. Their disbelief turns to relief as I approached the duo, handing Sam off to Jonah I make my way onboard the boat. I wait until I've walked several feet over the cool metal surface to collapse in the back with a soft thud. Jonah nods his head with a tight lipped grimace before he sets Sam down next to me; I rest her head in my lap and run fingers through her dark hair. Glancing away from her face I look over to Reyes as a loud popping noise sounds from the boat as she brings it to life.

"Have you checked the radio?" I call out to her as she begins to turn the vessel around till it points out towards the slow rolling sea.

"No not yet, I'm waiting till we get a little further out. Hopefully our signal will reach far enough to flag down other ships nearby" she shouts over her shoulder so she could be heard as the boat accelerates forward. Reyes pulls the radio from her belt with her good arm and sets it on the console above the steering wheel where it will wait until it's needed.

Jonah turns towards me from where he braces himself against the edge of the PT boat only a few feet away from Sam and I. "Are you going to be okay Lara?" he asks with concern written on his tanned face. Body language can tell a lot about a person, and right now I can't help but feel mine is speaking volumes to him. I know he's not just talking about physically alright with the way he's looking at me so intently. When I answer I can't help but ignore the unasked part of his question.

"Yeah I'll be fine Jonah, just tired" I try to shoot him a smile; even to me it seems unnaturally forced. The short lived lighthearted joy Sam brought me after her rescue is quickly disappearing as darker thoughts seep through my mind. As we cruise by the wreckage of the ships that line the bay were in I can't help but think about how a part of me will never really be able to leave Yamatai. This island took something from inside me and replaced it with this ever consuming darkness that hovers at the edges of my mind, just waiting to be released. I'll fight it, with every ounce of my being but I can't guarantee I'll win this battle with what's left of my sanity.

Jonah's still looking at me worriedly as we reach the edge of the bay. He looks as if he wants to say something but stops himself, maybe deciding now wouldn't be the best time to bring up whatever he wanted to speak about. Distractedly his eyes pull over the bow of the ship where it now charges across the vast open ocean as the sun begins to sink behind the horizon. It's truly a beautiful sunset but I find my eyes drifting else ware, down to my lap where Sam still lay quietly. I find some peace in seeing her safe and sound next to me and push any other ugly truths out of my mind for the time being. I can deal with those later, when I'm alone. I owe it to Sam to be there for her when she wakes up. After all, it's my fault we ended up in this poxy adventure in the first place; the least I can do is take care of my best friend.

Feeling a sting in the hand not making its way through Sam's soft hair, I bring it away from my side where it was resting on the ships railing and into my line of sight. Through the dirty brown straps I have wrapped around it I can see fresh blood seeping through the cloth. I had forgotten about Mathias shooting the bow out of my hands, the bullet had grazed it hard enough to cause me to drop the weapon. Just one more injury to add to the list Lara, no big deal I sigh to myself. The aches and pains are starting to catch up to me with a vengeance, but I can't let them slow me down, not yet when were still within eyesight of that bloody island. Hoping to distract myself from my other injuries I can feel more and more with each passing breath I gently place Sam's head off my lap as I stand. With a few steps forward I take the radio off the console and fiddle with the channel dial, trying to find a signal already transmitting.

"Try channel 9, it's the emergency channel for CB radios in the states. Maybe that will help" Reyes explains to me. I nod my head and do as she says. With any luck someone nearby will be monitoring this frequency.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? My name is Lara Croft. My companions and I were on the S.S. Endurance and are in need of assistance" I release the talk button and wait a moment. All of us, except for the unconscious Sam, wait anxiously for the static on the device to break. Within a few heartbeats it's replaced by a voice and we survivors let out a collective sigh of relief.

* * *

The crew that rescues us belongs to the Margane, a ridiculously large blue cargo ship. As we climb aboard the vessel and onto the concrete deck it seems as if most of the seamen have gathered in anticipation of our arrival. Seeing so many men in one place makes me feel uneasy, the events on Yamatai plague my thoughts as I subconsciously mark the ones closest to me for death. With a hand hovering above the gun still strapped to my thigh I forcefully clench my fist and snap my eyes closed for a moment to gather my composure. I'm safe; these men won't hurt me or the others, this isn't Yamatai Lara so get a hold of yourself! I snap at my conscience, defusing the thought to shed blood.

Blinking my eyes open as twilight changes to night I turn to the first man that approaches us. I notice his height first; he's quite tall compared to the others he's walking past. A graying beard and shocking blue eyes distinguish his face while his body wears brown fisherman's suspenders over a gray and blue sweater. Normally I wouldn't find him so intimidating, but after my encounters with the cultists on the island I'm not so trusting of men in general; Jonah perhaps being the only exception.

"Welcome aboard the Margane. I'm the captain of this ship, you can call me Carter. We spoke on the radio" the man says in a gruff voice, his blue eyes studying my face before reaching his hand out for me to shake. Hovering at the front of our small group I hesitate a moment before taking his clean palm in my scared, dirtied one. He pumps my arm once in a firm but friendly shake before releasing my digits and turning to look at my friends.

"I'm Lara-"I use the hand he just shook to gesture to myself as I step aside to show my companions flanking me"-that's Reyes, Jonah, and Sam" I point to each as I say their name, my voice sounds firm and confident. Thank god, I was afraid I would squeak out something unintelligible.

"Pleasure to meet you all; are there any other survivors from your ship? We saw your distress signal and feared the worst" Carter says sympathetically.

"No we… There are no others" Jonah says sadly while shaking his head. The captain nods at him in acknowledgement before turning back to me.

"We'll I suppose a tour of the ship is in order then. Just let me tell the men to get back on course to Japan, you all look like you could use a good round of medical treatment. Something we don't have standard on my ship I'm afraid" sounding remorseful he turns and waves his hand for us to follow him. "However, some of the cabins below deck have first aid packs if you need them" he says over his shoulder before having a few quick words with one of his crewmen that he had stopped in front of. Resuming his pace he leads us across the weathered decking that's covered in multicolored containers and over to a large white steel doorway.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but do you think there is somewhere we could have a rest first Mr. Carter?" I ask while stepping through the door into a long hallway, away from the fast approaching night outside.

He seems surprised at first before quickly apologizing. "I'm sorry I didn't think of that first! You all must be exhausted and ready for nice hot shower. Here, I'll lead you down to some empty rooms we have. It's no Hilton on here but we manage" he quickly adjusts his path to a stairwell to our left but pauses at the set leading down.

"If you go up one flight from here the Mess Hall will be on your left if you get hungry" Carter says jerking up with his thumb. After making sure we acknowledged what he said he proceeds down the stairs at a slow pace. Our small group follows him silently. I look back at Jonah to reassure myself Sam is still doing okay as she floats in his big arms. He beams an infectious smile at me that I can't help but return. It's the first one that doesn't feel so painful since the Endurance sank.

After almost stumbling down the stairs, my legs having wanted to seize up about halfway down, we make it to another hallway. This one lined with small cabins for crew members. Carter leads us to the end of the dimly lit corridor where he stops and points out two rooms that are adjacent from each other.

"Sorry about the bunk beds in there, but at least both rooms have their own private bathroom. Blankets and towels should be in the cupboards next to the desk across from the bunks. If you need me for anything just ask one of my men in the Mess Hall to radio me". He leaves us to our own devices walking back the way we had just came. I turn to my three remaining friends, well two; Reyes disappeared into one of the rooms already.

"I'll room with Sam, if you could just give me a minute to make the bed so you can set her down Jonah that would be great" I sigh at him.

"Whatever you need little bird" he smiles at me again.

I'm glad Jonah escaped the island; the world needs more people like him I think to myself. He just makes things seem easier.

Flipping the light switch on as I enter the small room I stop to take in the distinctly metallic feel of it. It's disturbingly similar the room on the Endurance that Sam and I had shared previously, minus the colorful personalization Sam had felt the need to decorate it before we had left port. With a few steps to my left I begin pulling blankets out from the cupboard Carter mentioned and place them on the bed. After folding in the corners of the white sheets and placing a pillow down I back away and let Jonah set Sam on the soft mattress. I watch her intently as she mumbles something in her sleep as she's laid on top of the sheets. Glancing at Jonah as he steps back I take his place and put the blue comforter around her. Tucking Sam in I can't help but pause and watch her face. It seems peaceful but every few minutes she frowns and mumbles at something briefly before calmness settles onto her delicate features.

"Oh Sam, what am I going to do with you?" I whisper out while pushing a loose hair behind her ear and letting my fingers trail along her jawline as she turns her face towards me. I feel a pressure on my shoulder and look back to Jonah who's standing behind me. With a brief squeeze of his hand he pulls away and leaves the room, closing the door behind him with a quiet clang of the metal. Gazing back down towards Sam I lean over and place a light kiss on her forehead. It's not something I've done before, but it felt like the right thing to do at this particular moment.

Leaning back against the railing on the bed I allow myself to sit. I have to use both my hands to slowly lower myself to the cold floor as a deep set exhaustion sets in. Pulling my bow over my head I reach out and prop the weapon and it's arrows by the door to our cabin. I know I should grab the other set of blankets and make the top bunk, but I can't bring myself to stand back up quite yet. Brushing my fringe out of my eyes I look towards the ceiling. With a sigh I close my eyes as the florescent light quickly irritates them. The light switch is in my reach but as my hand stretches out to flip it off I stop my movements. While the light is annoying to my tired eyes, I can't help but think how I'd feel in the dark. It's never been a fear of mine before but now the very thought of not being able to see what's happening around me is petrifying.

Opting to leave the light on for the night I push myself back and up onto the bed so I'm laying parallel to Sam, sandwiching her between the wall and my battered form. I'm unable to come up with the energy to make the bed above us, let alone having to climb up into it after it's made. Closing my eyes I can feel her breath on my ear each time she exhales, but that doesn't stop the panic that strikes me every time I begin to drift off. I know it's my sleep deprived mind playing tricks on me but I keep thinking someone is going to steal her away the moment I'm unconscious. Just like the first time with Mathias, if I didn't fall asleep she wouldn't have been taken in the first place. I let out a hateful hiss at myself for the stupidity of it all.

Brooding over this right now isn't going to help me sleep, and at this point it's something I desperately need before I start hallucinating. With a new desire to keep protecting Sam I fight off any more unwanted thoughts I turn over to face her, placing a hand underneath my head in an effort to get more comfortable.

I was never one to cuddle, that was always Sam's domain, but I can't stop the arm that snakes out protectively around her waist over the blankets. At last I let Morpheus take me, the panic having subsided when I knew no one could take her away without my knowledge this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey'o. So here's the next chapter, I apologize ahead of time if it's not very exciting. It'll pick up soon so please stick with me! Sorry for any typo's, I had to do some heavy editing to this chap. Any constructive criticism is welcomed :) Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

A small groan from the girl to my side pulls me from my sleep, sleep that my exhausted body wanted more of. In my semi-conscious state I draw myself closer to Sam with the arm still draped across her side. Mumbling out something comforting (at least I think it was comforting, I don't really know what I said) I attempt to go back to my dreamless slumber.

"Lara" I hear Sam say in a small voice.

"Mhmm?" I question being partially dragged back to the world of the living.

"I uhm… Where are we?" Sam squeaks out, her voice slightly muffled by the blanket surrounding her.

With a sigh my eyes flutter open and I find myself squinting at brightness that engulfs the room. The fluorescent light that clings to the ceiling is still on from the previous night and sunshine is streaming in from the window on the far side of the cabin. Turning my attention back to Sam I study her face a moment before answering. She has a worried frown spread over her features as her cerulean eyes dart anxiously around the room.

"Were on the ship the Margane Sam, Mr. Carter and his crew rescued us after we escaped Yamatai" I rasp out to her before trying to clearing my voice of sleep.

"It's going to be okay Sam, were safe now" I give her a small smile while propping my head on my hand. Using the arm still placed over her I pull her closer to me with a side hug in reassurance. Only I think that just backfired. She stiffens under the contact, withdrawing herself from me she closes her eyes tightly as if to hide the panic dancing across them. Snapping them open moments later I can now see tears brimming along the edges. I extract my arm from her waist quickly and lay it awkwardly between us, afraid that I had upset her in some way with the contact since I usually wasn't the one to engage it.

God I hope she's not afraid of me after what I had done on the island to survive.

"Oh god, Lar' I'm so, so, sorry I didn't, I just, I woke up and…" She stops her illogical rant and searches my eyes for something, what that is I'm not sure of. Reaching out she brushes a thumb against my jawline lightly before sitting up completely. She shifts her head away from my view to wipe at her face discreetly. From there she drags the blanket up and over the white gown that still wraps around her body and leans back against aluminum locker behind us. Drawing her knees back she drapes her pale arms around them and looks down at her hands avoiding my hazel eyes that study her.

Sliding to sit up next to her, leaving some space between us, I feel my climbing axe dig into my thigh briefly. Wincing, I detach the forgotten tool from the leather strap that holds it down and lean off the bed to place it on the floor before focusing back on the petite figure next to me.

"Sam, Yamatai left an effect on all of us, don't be ashamed if it shows occasionally. I'm here for you when you need me and I'm not going anywhere. I made you a promise remember?" I plead, begging with my eyes for her to look at me again.

She does, but my words don't have the effect that I want them to.

"Exactly Lara, you had it the worst out of all of us out there and yet, you're still so strong, I don't even know half the shit you went through and here I am freaking out over something stupid like a touch. I should be the one saying those things to you!" she says with a huff, looking disgusted with herself as she darts her eyes away from mine yet again. We sit in silence for a moment, I watch as she picks at her fingernails, an old habit of when she's feeling upset.

"You can't compare what we went through Sam; all of it is as equally horrific. I mean my god you were almost possessed by an evil sun queen! Don't discredit yourself Sam, your one of the strongest people I know" I turn my body, reaching out to gently place a hand on top of hers that are clenched together.

Sam brings her gaze back to mine from where it had wandered and nods her head briefly, her short hair swaying slightly as she does. Grasping my hand in return a crooked smile makes its way onto her face.

"So the Margane huh? I could have sworn I was back on the Endurance when I woke up, freaked me the hell out." Sam sighs out with light humor, effectively changing the topic to avoid the previous one.

"I was a bit shocked when I walked in last night myself; I was almost disappointed to find that hideous rug you put in our last room gone" I smirk at her playfully before angling my legs off the bed and placing my battle scarred boots on the floor. Forcefully stopping myself from stretching, knowing it would do more harm than good, I turn to face Sam as she now stares off into the direction of the bathroom.

"Is that…" she drifts off before throwing the navy blanket off the bed dramatically and hobbling over to a doorway in the corner.

"Oh my god it is and there's even a _bathtub_" Sam says excitedly, her mouth hanging open in awe as she turns back to look at me with a spark in her eyes.

"They have hot water right?! It's a bath Lara, a real bath! I haven't had one in _weeks_" squealing she claps her hands together awaiting my answer. Folding my arms across my chest I school my face into something resembling seriousness.

"Sam you've got a little something right-"I point to the corner of my lips"-here". Sam turns a bright red and quickly wipes the back of her hand across her mouth, expecting real drool to have been there.

Shooting me a dirty look as I begin laughing she leans against the doorway to the bathroom.

"And for that Lara Croft, I'm going to use these _marvelous _-"she gestures inside the door with a wave of her palm "-facilities first and get out of this awful dress". Shuffling into the extra room she goes to close the door but peeks her head back out at the last second. "You wouldn't happen to have found my clothes by any chance did you?" she says meekly. I shake my head at her with a grin plastered to my face. With a dejected sigh she lets the door click shut and within moments I can hear water running.

Brushing a hand through my matted chocolate fringe I begin to search the cabin for any garments Sam can use. In reality I'm sure she wants to get out of that dress because it reminds her of Mathias, she's just trying to play it off nonchalant.

"Typical Sam…" I mumble softly to myself with a roll of my yes.

Opening the cupboards and lockers I'm unable to find anything useful. Knocking on the bathroom door I call out to her.

"Sam, I'm going to run up to the mess hall and see if I can't find something else for us to wear, you going to be alright here?" She calls out an affirmative so I make my way out the door. Pausing as I step outside I look back and do a double check, I'm not all that comfortable leaving her all alone yet. Closing the door firmly I step away from it with a despairing sigh knowing I can't hover around her forever. As I trudge through the once again empty hallway I can hear my boots echo off the steel walls when they make contact with the floor. I find the stairwell we came down on easily enough and make my way up the two flights of steps. I have to stop near the top and lean against a metal panel, clutching onto my side through clenched teeth I'm painfully aware that while resting may have helped my sore muscles; it did little for actual injuries. Gaining my composure with a few measured breaths I stride with as much confidence as I can muster towards the mess hall, fully preparing myself for the plethora of men I can't help but expect to be there. Checking that my pistol is still in its leather holster I let out a small breath of relief, reassured that I have something to defend myself with in case something happens. It's sickening in a way how much I've grown dependent on the weapon, but I can't bring myself to leave anywhere without it. Rounding a corner my ears pick up the faint noises of the clanging of pans, presumably from the kitchen ahead of me.

The corridor I'm walking through eventually widens to a large open area filled with long wooden benches bolted to the floor. The area is well lit with multiple windows lining the far wall allowing the bright sun of day to shine through. Pleasantly surprised, the mess hall is fairly empty with only a few stragglers sparsely populating the room. They glance up as I pass them but otherwise look uninterested in whatever I'm doing and let me by without a comment. Striding up to a counter in the back of the room I attempt to get one of the men's attentions who are working in the kitchen. Waving at one nervously as I catch his eyes he walks over behind the counter where I stand. With a shy smile he wipes his hands off on the white apron he wears around his waist before leaning against the counter on one of his twig like arms.

"What can I do for ya' miss?" he asks in a thick southern accent.

"I, well, I was just wondering if you had any spare clothes on board the ship? My friend and I are in desperate need of some replacements" I point to my ragged attire.

He lets out a deep throated chuckled before walking around the counter to join me. With a wave of his hand he leads me back out into the hallway and points towards a door a few meters from where we stand.

"In that room we have the 'lost and not found'. I'm sure ya' can find something to wear in there. Oh, and if yer' hungry I have a few sandwiches left over from the lunch crowd" he nods at me before turning around and heading back to his post. Oh wow, I wasn't aware Sam and I had slept in past noon, I guess we _did_ really need the rest. With a shrug I make my way towards the door the man from the kitchen indicated. Sure enough inside the small room, more of a closet really, it's packed with random objects and bundles of clothing.

Picking through the piles of apparel I find the items that may fit Sam or I to be very limited. She is just going to _love_ this though, I laugh to myself while holding up a pair of men's boxers. There black with little red kiss marks on them, and thankfully also clean. I add them to the other things I've picked out figuring they'll make good sleep ware.

Leaving the room I shut the door behind me. Taking one last look around the mess hall I spot the sandwiches the man had mentioned sitting on the countertop. Grabbing them I make my way gingerly back down to our room.

Closing the door behind me as I walk into the cabin, I find Sam sitting on the bed wrapped in a white towel trying to comb her charcoal hair with her fingertips. Seeing me enter the room Sam stops her administrations and stands up to face me excitedly. I can't help but notice the twinge that passes over her face as she does.

"Sam what's wrong?" I ask quickly and set the items in my arms on the desk next to us.

"Nothing, I just bruised my ankle or something. What did you get!" she asks before digging into the pile of clothing I had gathered. Holding up the boxers with one finger she shoots me a questioning look.

"Lara, is there something you need to tell me?" She asks in a serious voice, but there's humor in her eyes so I just swat at her playfully.

"There for _sleeping_ in Sam, there wasn't a lot of options for garments I'm afraid. Now about that ankle of yours let me see it" I make for her to sit down so I can get a better look at it. She rolls her eyes but does as I say anyways. I sit down a little ways from her and set her foot in my lap. Upon closer inspection her ankle looks a bit swollen and there are dark purple and yellow bruises covering it. How I didn't notice this earlier is beyond me. With a frown directed at myself for not being observant enough I look over to Sam as she sit's uncomfortably waiting for my reaction.

"Sam this isn't just a little bruising, you could have seriously hurt yourself. I'm going to see if I can't find a med pack in the bathroom" I place her foot lightly back on the floor careful not to jar it too much. Standing I make my way into the smaller room linked to ours. Searching through the cupboard under the sink I find the first aid kit wedged into the back. Opening the kit I pick out the gauze to wrap her ankle with, finding some anti-inflammatory medicine I pull those out as well.

"Here-" I hand her one of the pills"-and now give me your foot I'm going to wrap it up so you don't hurt it any more than you probably already have" I give her a slight glare as I pick her foot back up, she has the decency to look somewhat embarrassed.

"Right. Well I'm going to go wash all this dirt and grime off me now. Take your pick of clothes, I'll grab whatever you don't want when I get out of the shower". Already moving towards the bathroom I stop and turn as Sam calls out to me.

"Lara wait! Thanks, you know for this-" she waves her arms around the room vaguely. When I raise an eyebrow at her she corrects herself with a sigh.

"What I'm trying to say is thank you, for rescuing me, twice actually-"she mumbles a bit to herself "-and getting me off that island. I don't know what I would have done without you and I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner" she says shyly, not at all in character for her before shooting me a cheeky smile, white teeth and all.

"You're welcome Sam, but it's my fault all this happened in the first place. I wasn't about to let my best friend die after Grim, Roth and Alex… "I smile sadly at her and look away from her face, towards the narrow window at my right.

"Lara, that wasn't your fault. None of this was okay sweetie? I don't want to hear you say anything like that again" she limps over to me and places her hands on my upper arms rubbing them gently, careful of the cuts and bruises.

When I don't answer she takes one of her hands and grasps my chin pulling my face in the direction of hers. Sam locks her now dark eyes with my hazel ones until I acknowledge what she said.

"Okay, I won't mention it again" I whisper out. Just because I won't say it out loud though won't stop me from thinking about it. It _was _my idea to find Yamatai, and we did. All thanks to my brilliant idea of venturing east into a bloody storm. If only Roth hadn't listened to me back then…

I sigh and step out of her grasp and into the bathroom. Turning to close the door I see her standing there still looking after me with worry written on her face. I try to sooth her nerves by smiling, it doesn't reach my eyes and Sam knows it's forced.

After the door clicks shut I make my way to the shower and turn the water on before beginning to strip myself of the filthy clothes clinging to my body. Sitting on the toilet I unlace my boots and set them off to the side. There probably the only part of my wardrobe that I'll keep aside from the leather pistol holster. Unwrapping my palms of the makeshift gloves I wore I let the bloodied fabric fall to the floor. Standing I pull my cargo pants off slowly, cringing, I find cuts on my legs reopen as the fabric rubs against them. With a wince I discard the trousers to a corner in the room. Grabbing the hem of my once light blue cami, I use both arms to hoist it over my head. Before even getting half way I cry out in pain and feel my knees hit the floor as lights dance across my vision. Hissing through my teeth I can barely hear Sam pounding on the door asking if I'm alright. Taking in deep breathes to stop myself from passing out I force some control back into my limbs. While the front part of the wound by my waist was cauterized from the heated arrowhead I had taken to it, the back had begun healing with my shirt partially attached to it. Instinctually I call out to Sam reassuring her I'm fine as she's now trying to open the door I had enough mind to lock. She doesn't need to know about this. At least not until we get into port where a hospital can deal with it properly.

I can feel blood running down my back as I slip the torn up shirt the remainder of the way over my torso before tossing it over by my trousers. Kicking off my knickers I stand and lean over the bath to check the water temperature before straitening carefully. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror above the sink I pause and stare.

What I see isn't a pretty sight. I look wild, my fringe feathered in every direction and a flare to my eyes that makes them look like those of a predator. Which I suppose is what I am after all the men I killed on Yamatai. Some I had even hunted down like animals, with no remorse I would notch an arrow and release it, watching as it hit its target with a sickening satisfaction. Disgusted at what I'd become I distract myself by glancing at the rest of my body. I feel a grimace take over my face as my eyes roam the defined muscular planes. I can faintly see massive amounts of bruising around my ribs under the smudges of dirt and blood, not to mention all the small scrapes and cuts that run from my shoulders to my toes. I had been avoiding looking at them, preferring not to know the seriousness of my injuries.

I realized earlier that something about Sam is still able to bring out the lighter more innocent side in me that I thought had been stolen on Yamatai. Now if only I can hold onto that feeling while looking at my combat plagued body. She said she didn't know what she would have done without me but I think it's the other way around; I would have been just as lost without her.

Stepping into the shower I embrace the burn of the hot water, hoping to rinse away the blood, sweat and fear that I wore like a second skin for the past week and a half.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Back again with a new chapter! Just wanted to put out there that I am in fact, American, and trying to write a very British Lara Croft in 1st person can be difficult at times. For you Brit's out there, if you could let me know if I'm phrasing her words right and or using enough (or not enough) swears that would be great! As thanks for the Fav's, Follows and Reviews here's an extra-long chapter! Reviews make my day, and when my day is made I wanna update faster ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Stepping out of the shower after what felt like hours of carefully scrubbing grime and blood off my body, I grab a clean towel from a nearby shelf. I take the sizable piece of cotton to my damp brown hair first, wringing it out till it's mostly dry then running my fingers through it as a makeshift brush. Sliding the elastic band off my wrist that I put there while bathing, I pull my hair up behind me into a rough pony tail.

Being careful of my injuries I pat dry the rest of my body, avoiding the hole in my back where crimson (among other things I'm sure) still seeps from the reopened wound. The thin rod of rebar that I had fallen onto certainly did a number. Grimacing I rest the white towel on the bathroom counter, careful not to have gotten any blood on it. Prying open the mirror type cabinet above the sink I'm grateful to find a double toothbrush package, still with one untouched red brush. Roughly running the brush along my teeth after finding some toothpaste I stick both items back where I had found them.

Reaching under the sink I pull out the first aid kit I had used to wrap Sam's ankle in previously and place it next to the white linen. Shuffling through the box I find only one roll of gauze left, but there should be enough to bandage around my waist, hopefully the fresher cut on my palm Mathias gifted me can also be covered with whatever's left. The other gouges on my skin have started to partially heal or are already scared over in most places so I'm not going to worry about them for now.

Dabbing as much blood as I can from my back with some toilet paper I quickly place the gauze around the wound to my side in several layers. As I go to cover my hand in a similar fashion I hear a knock on the door.

"Lara sweetie, are you alright in there? Cuz' you know after earlier you kinda freaked me out" Sam calls through the door with a bit of worry still lacing her voice.

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine I'll be out in a minute. Just drying off" I state guiltily, not liking to keep things from her but knowing how distressed she'd be at knowing the extent of my injuries. I opt to keep this to myself against my better judgment, knowing how pissed she'll be when she finds out about it later.

"Unlock the door then Lara" Sam says in a commanding voice, recognizing something must be wrong already.

"Sam I'm naked, so no. Just give me a second and I'll be right out. Promise" I quickly finish cloaking my hand before wrapping the semi-wet towel that lay on the counter around my body.

Unlocking the door I tug it open to find a slightly annoyed looking Samantha on the other side. She's standing somewhat awkwardly but the rest of her poster tells a different story. She has both hands on her hips and her face supports a scowl mixed with a raised eyebrow. Giving me a once over her face quickly drains to something more that of shock, bringing a hand to cup over her mouth briefly, she reaches out and grasps my forearm firm but gently. Tugging it out towards her she inspects the bandage wrapped around my appendage. Letting my hand go she steps back and holds out her hand making a turnaround motion. With a hard glare cast to her eyes I sigh and do as I'm asked. There's not a lot she can't ask me to do and I'd still comply, and she knows it.

Shimmying around in a small circle I wait for the supreme scolding I know I'm about to receive. I'd been foolish to think I could hide anything from her in the first place. Now that she's conscious and most obviously almost back to one hundred percent of course she's going to pick up on things.

"Sam really, it's worse than it looks I'll be fine!" I make to go around her through the door as she continues to study every cut and dark bruise on my body that's visible.

"Lara you're a terrible liar, seriously, what else are you hiding under the towel. Take it off." She's giving me that look again, worried yet irked at me simultaneously. Every step she takes towards me I take one back, that is until the back of my legs hit the desk behind me, where the clothes I had gathered and our sandwiches lay.

"What? No! I'm not taking my towel off. God, just trust me on this okay? It's nothing that can't wait until we get off the ship alright?" I plead with her, I'd really rather keep _some _dignity.

"Lara…"

"No Sam" I say exasperatedly rolling my eyes at the oddity of this conversation.

She gives me one last hard stare before backing off and going to sit on the bottom bunk of the bed. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before Lara" she grins at me as a blush sneaks up my neck and to paint my face.

"I don't think bursting into my shower to tell me, very drunkenly might I add, that Angelina, quote '_is gonna' cut her boobs off!'_" I'm laughing at the end as the tides have been turned with Sam sitting there suddenly in embarrassment, having forgotten specifics of that story apparently.

"Oh shut it Lara" Sam rolls her eyes and giggles at me while tossing the pillow behind her in my direction.

"And here I was thinking you were concerned about my wellbeing" I say cheekily to Sam. She seems ashamed shortly after having thrown the pillow at, what she thinks (and might be true), a very injured me. Luckily I have a high pain tolerance, not that the pillow actually managed to come anywhere near me, let alone hit my body.

"Sorry!" she squeaks out finally, flopping backwards onto the bed, arms spread wide.

With a teasing grin I turn away from her to look at what clothes she left for me on the desk. Sam herself had dressed in a faded red t-shirt with some obscure band name on it along with a pair of skinny gray trousers that almost match the color of her eyes. Not the most fashionable thing but somehow she made it work, one of her hidden skills I had always been slightly envious of, especially on the days she would drag me out shopping. I pick up a flannel shirt from the pile; it's blue and white and should fit me fairly well if not for being a little long. Grabbing a pair of tight knee length shorts I slide them on under the linen still wrapped tightly around my torso. What I wouldn't do for a pair of knickers right now I sigh out sadly, sliding the zipper up on the denim shorts. Pulling the shirt over my head, I let the towel drop to the floor, carefully hiding the gauze that covers my back.

Rolling up the sleeves of my new shirt and fastening the buttons down the front, I pick up what appears to be ham and cheese sandwiches before turning back to Sam. Making my way across the small room I sit next to her, placing one of the wrapped pieces of food on her flat stomach. Sam sits up and allows the snack to slide into her lap.

"For me?" She asks with fake enthusiasm, clasping her hands under her chin.

"Yes you, you twat. Now eat up you haven't had anything for a while" I comment to her with an eye roll while unwrapping the plastic around my own small meal. Biting into the provision I can't help but let out a sigh of utter delight. I hadn't known how ravenously hungry I had been.

After practically inhaling the sandwich I look over to Sam who was watching me amusedly with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"You weren't hungry were you Lara? I mean it's not like you finished that entire thing in less than four bites or anything" She laughs playfully before taking the first bite of her sandwich held with both hands in front of her.

Swatting at her playfully, consciously careful to not actually touch her again so soon after she had recoiled from me earlier, I stand and make my way to the window on the far side of our room. It's a beautiful cloudless day; the sun is shining while the ocean sparkles invitingly.

"Want to go get some fresh air?" I turn back to Sam as she finishes the last few bites of her meal. Dusting off her hands of crumbs she stands, with a mild limp and bare feet she edges backwards to the door leading out of our room.

"Well come on then Miss. Croft! We should invite Jonah and Reyes too!" Sam practically sings before spinning and making her way out into the hallway.

"Sam slow down, one sec-"I quickly make my way back into the bathroom and strap the leather holster to my leg before sliding the pistol back into its leather nest. Slipping my boots back on I tie the laces quickly. Sam waits impatiently in the hallway for me, hovering outside our door with her arms crossed fingers tapping against them. She still has a slight smile to her face though so I know she's not to awfully bothered by the delay.

"Which one is their room?" She asks while looking down the corridor, spotting a few open doors where sailors are mingling about between the rooms. I point to the one adjacent to where we stand and Sam makes her way over to it.

After knocking on their door unsuccessfully for several minutes, we decided to head up to the open deck in hopes of finding Reyes and Jonah. With luck on our side Sam spotted them shorty after our eyes adjusted to the glaring light of the warm afternoon sun.

Sam immediately strode up to Jonah with a smile on her face, at first I thought she was going to hug him but watching her, she oddly restrained herself and simply gave him a loving pat on the shoulder. At least now I knew it wasn't just me who she was avoiding being overly touchy with. Nodding her head at Reyes the older woman acknowledged Sam before staring back out to the sea from where she slouched against the railing around the ship.

I followed slowing behind Sam, despite her being the one with the injured ankle she reached the group first as I paused to take in our surroundings. Several men were working further up the concrete landing, shouting things to each other as they attempted to move some of their cargo around with a massive crane. I monitored them carefully, conscious that I didn't need to but wanting to none the less in case one of them advanced towards us in an unbecoming manner. I may be paranoid after leaving Yamatai, but that paranoia is what kept me alive and I'm finding it impossible to let go of now.

Placing myself between Sam and the working men I give a slight wave of my non-injured hand to Jonah and attempt to shoot the distant woman to his left a shy smile. She doesn't return it but she does nod her head in my direction indicating she understood me. I can't help but let a sigh slide past my lips, I feel responsible for the way Reyes is feeling right now. I know she's trying her hardest to act like she's indifferent to what's going on around her but I can see the pain, the knowledge that the father of her daughter was killed on the island, the man she loved. Roth… I struggle to think past his name as it echoes in my head remorsefully.

Looking back at Sam who is now talking animatedly with Jonah I tune out my thoughts and return to focusing on her. It seems to be all I've been doing lately, but it's the only thing that keeps me from retreating into the darkest part of my psyche.

"Hello, earth to Lara!" Sam says dramatically waving a hand in front of my face as I had been spacing out "Did you hear what Jonah said? The captain came by this morning and told them we'll be in Japan by tomorrow! I guess he tried knocking on our door too but we were pretty out of it" Sam prattles on excitedly, probably happy that this particularly shite journey is coming to an end. I smile at her, trying to express the same enthusiasm but failing. Sam apparently can sense the falseness to my grin but chooses not to comment on it. While I can't wait to get home, a part of me worries about how I'll handle it after practically turning into a savage in our short time away. My mind is a mess as it is, I don't want to deal with normal everyday pressures again so soon.

Withdrawing myself from my inner most thoughts I focus back on the small group in front of me.

"So Lara, have you two eaten yet?" Jonah asks politely, giving me a grin as he folds his tanned arms across his chest.

"Well, we had a snack before coming up here. Nothing particularly filling" I breathe out with a shrug, a gentle breeze brushing against my face pulling my now dried fringe in front of my eyes.

"Ahh, good news then! Dinner is in 15 minutes!" Jonah says joyously rubbing his stomach.

Sam and I look at each other briefly as an identical smile slides across our faces. Poor Jonah, he's just so predictable sometimes.

"Of _course_ you would know when they serve the food" Sam laughs lightly at Jonah as he grins back at her.

"A man's gotta' eat!" He exclaims brightly before turning to Reyes. "You gonna' come to dinner with us Joslin?" he asks in a more subdued tone, a smile still tipping the corners of his mouth upward.

"Nah, you guys go ahead I think I'm going to stay out here for a bit" she smiles sadly at us before looking sullenly back out towards the ocean.

We all exchange looks on her behalf, shrugging Sam and Jonah make to leave for the mess hall but I stay behind a moment with Reyes. I'm not sure what prompts me to say what I do next, but I'm glad I do. Apparently it's something she needed to hear.

"I don't know if it'll make a difference Reyes, but I know Roth would have loved Alicia. The way he talked about you sometimes… There was no one else in his life when you were separated. I just thought you should know that" I say to her sympathetically, watching tears begin to track down her dark face after what I had said. Roth and I had done an incredible amount of traveling when I didn't have school and I knew that was why he never wanted a real relationship. It wasn't that he wouldn't be faithful; it was because he didn't want to put someone he loved through the emotional anguish of how often he wouldn't be there for them with his lifestyle.

Placing a hand on Reyes shoulder to try and comfort the still crying woman I'm surprised when she pulls me into a hug. I stiffly pull my arms around the usually unshakeable woman before relaxing. This is my fault, I think guiltily as her tears soak the collar of my shirt. If only… Stop it Lara. There's nothing you can do to change the past, you've thought about this all before when you sat by his fire. You know Roth wouldn't have wanted it any other way. That stubborn, northern bastard.

With a jerk Reyes pulls herself away ashamed at having broken down, if only briefly, in front of me.

"Thanks Lara" she says quietly, refusing to meet my eyes before walking away in no particular direction.

I look after the once strong, overly opinionated woman go before turning to follow Sam and Jonah who had just disappeared inside the entrance to the interior of the ship. We are all dealing with what happened on the island differently, so I think it's best to give Reyes her space for now.

Strolling down the hall I can't help but be slightly jealous of Joslin, she's dealing with her emotions like any normal person should while I what? Ignore mine and hover around Sam like an over protective girlfriend? Or rather boyfriend, minus the fact that I'm not a boy, I'm fairly sure Sam is strait. Why am I even thinking about this?

Rolling my eyes at myself at where my thoughts had led I rub a hand along the back of my neck. Typical, I'm trying to think about something serious and the second Samantha crosses my mind everything changes. Not that I'm complaining.

Rounding a corner to the mess hall I can begin to hear the rowdy shouts of men calling out to each other before I can see them. Stepping into the large open area I feel myself freeze at all the energy in the room emanating from the dozens of crewmen sitting at the long tables. This is nothing like the first time I had been here, it seems as if there's some kind of celebration going on and most of the men are in high spirits, not worried about being disorderly. A few men look at me questioningly as I stand there stiffly taking in the room.

I feel my hand make its way slowly towards the cold metal of the gun strapped to my thigh. Forcing my sweaty palms into the front pockets of my shorts instead, I make my way over to where Sam and Jonah wait in line for their supper. Breathing deeply I attempt to calm my nerves before reaching them. It doesn't help.

I can feel myself standing closer to Sam than usual, glancing around the room I can feel my eyes harden into a glare as I see a few of the men blatantly staring at us. They quickly look away when they see I've noticed their rudeness.

Sam looks at me questioningly, confused at my sudden closeness as our shoulders bump and I'm practically plastered to her side. I can feel my lips thin further into a straight line the longer we stand here in line to be ogled at. Lara, seriously get a grip. Dragging my hands out of my pockets I rub them anxiously over my thighs while giving Sam a small tight lipped smile.

"Crowds" I shrug at her, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. She nods her head in understanding, lacing her fingers with mine. I can feel some of the tension leave my shoulders at her act of kindness. With a squeeze of her hand I release it to grab a tray of food. Too focused on the throng of people making their way around us I don't even pay attention to what's put on my plate.

I can't stop myself from analyzing objects I could use as cover, or debating on which man I should kill first. The broad shouldered intimidating one on the other side of the hall? Or perhaps the 2 that are standing in front of me, they would be easy, they don't even realize I'm behind them.

I have to stop and physically shake myself at the last thought. I need to get away from here. I'm not ready for this! My sanity pleads with my body to which it's ignored; I'm unwilling to leave Sam's side with so many possible threats nearby. Instead I follow Sam to an open space in one of the tables; Jonah sits across from her as I stand there a moment.

Seating myself beside Sam, I set the metal tray down roughly as my palms had been gripping it so tightly my knuckles had turned white. My eyes stare at my food intently now, I'm afraid if I look away from it something will provoke me into doing what I'm trying so very hard to avoid. With my focus in front of me I don't notice Sam exchanging worried looks with Jonah.

Picking up a fork I stab at something and place it in my mouth, chewing it mechanically before swallowing. I didn't taste a thing. I hear rather than see Sam sigh and begin to eat her meal as well. Risking a glance at her, breaking the needed staring contest with the food in front of me, I catch something out of the corner of my eye. There's a large man ducked forward, moving quickly towards us. With a knee jerk reaction, not caring that the man was pushed by another in our direction, I instantly stand and spin out of my seat. Ripping the gun from the holster at my side I bring it forward with lightning quick reflexes, still sharp from all the practice on Yamatai. Standing between Sam and the man who had stopped frozen in his tracks only a foot from us, the barrel of my gun hovers just centimeters from his forehead.

He stands there in shock, arms held up in surrender, waiting for me to pull the trigger.

A slight noise startles me out of my violent trance in the suddenly very silent room.

"Lara sweetie, it's okay, no one's going to hurt you… You can put the gun down" I hear softly coming from my left. I can't gamble a glance in that direction in case the man in front of me decides to pull out a weapon of his own.

The fear in his bronze eyes is unlike those of the other men I killed on the island; this confuses me.

"It's not me I'm worried about…" I mumble quietly, disconnected, remembering the voice that had spoken to me a moment ago.

With a cold edge to my eyes I continue to hold the gun level with the terrified man's head in front of me. He's obviously not a threat now, but he could be later on. A war wages inside my mind, one side fighting for me to let the man live, the other, more savage side, wanting to end his life for sins he may or may not have committed. With a low growl seeping between my lips in frustration I feel something around my waist. If I was in my right mind I would have flinched in pain but in my current state frankly, I didn't give a damn.

With a small tug of the objects at my sides I could now feel a pressure along my back. Inhaling I could smell her, I could smell Sam.

Sam, god what have I done?

I feel my arms go slack and let the gun drop to my side, looking down in shame I can see Sam's smooth hands hugging me from behind as she rests in face in between my lithe shoulder blades. Grasping her hands lightly I push them away from my sides and flee the quiet hall in a sprint.

* * *

Making it to our room I slam the door while struggling to breathe properly. My sides feel like they're on fire, with each inhale I can feel every inch of the dark bruises that coat my ribs painfully. Pacing back and forth across the small area I'm in disbelief at what I had just done. I wasn't on that bloody island anymore and I had almost killed an innocent man whose only crime was having a terrible taste in mates!

I sink to my knees as a new round of shame coats my small being. Hunching forward I pull my hands over my face and let out a frustrated scream.

Why can't I be like the others? Why am I letting every little thing affect me so much? You know why Lara. They didn't go through what you did. _They didn't do what you did_. That doesn't matter! I shout to myself in anguish. I should be able to control myself. I wasn't even on the island for more than two weeks and it's royally fucked over my mind and turned me mad.

Unable to express myself properly, I sit back on my knees and bring a backhanded fist to the locker next to me. It leaves a satisfying dent, along with a new bruise.

Heaving out a defeated sigh after several moments of sitting on the floor I climb into the bed Sam and I had shared only hours before. Kicking off my boots I roll onto my side facing the wall. Bringing up my knees I clutch them to my chest as I let my eyes close while tears slowly slip out the corners of them. The events from the mess hall play on repeat behind my eyelids. The beast in me had torn its way through my psyche in only seconds, shredding any and all reserves I had about killing men now that I was free from the island. If Sam hadn't been there, if the light she gave off didn't shine so fucking brightly, I would have killed that man today. And who knows how many others without a moment of hesitation.

Maybe I should have stayed on the island with the rest of those crazy fucks, I think darkly to myself, I fit right in with them didn't I?

Brooding over my lack of control I hear a slight knock on the door. I don't know how long I've been laying here and at this point I don't much care.

The door slides open quietly and someone steps inside before closing it behind them without a sound. I feel a weight sink into the bed behind me and know its Sam. No one else on the ship would dare sit that close to me after what happened.

She doesn't say anything for a long while, just sits there silently in contemplation. Eventually she turns to face the back of me from where she's perched.

"Lara…" she whispers out, taking a hand and trailing it through my fringe, effectively tucking it behind my ear so she could see my face. I ignore her and keep my eyes tightly shut. Maybe she'll think I'm resting? Doubtful but it's worth a try.

"Sweetie I know you're not asleep, it's so not natural how you're lying. Look, I brought you a present. It's really cool" she exaggerates while shaking the bed in an effort to get me to turn over.

I lay there for a few more minutes before curiosity gets the better of me.

"What is it" I bite out in a voice rough with emotion.

"Well, you have to turn over and open those gorgeous eyes if you wanna' know" Sam says, a smile evident in the tone of her voice.

Begrudgingly I loosen my posture and roll over in the bed, letting my eyes open slowly as I move. The artificial light in the room catches off of something shiny Sam has placed in her lap. She smiles down kindly from where she sits next to me and places the object in front of my face that's flat against the bed.

Surprised I do a double take, it's a laptop. How on earth she acquired this is beyond me.

"I barrowed it from a guy down the hall, he said he had a bunch of movies on there if you wanted to watch one with me. I figured it would take your mind off… things." Sam finished lamely. Before waiting for my answer she picked the device back up off the bed and motioned for me to scoot over. I complied by moving closer to the wall and sitting upright, still perturbed that she was being so friendly to me after the episode I had not long ago.

Pulling the navy blanket from underneath me she grabbed the pillow off the floor and slid into the bed, spreading the blanket over the both of us before setting the computer on her lap. Lifting the lid she waited for the machine to start up.

"Sam, why are you… I don't understand. Aren't you afraid of me?" I ask her peculiarly with eyebrows knit in confusion.

"No" she answers back simply, still watching the computer screen as it loads. Glancing away from it her blue, nearly silver eyes meet mine and hold them.

As if to make her point she slides closer to me so that our hips are touching, our shoulders too as they rest against the metal to our backs.

Still holding my eyes she speaks again with such conviction I can't help but believe every word she says.

"Lara, you're my best friend and nothing, I mean _nothing_ you say or do will make me run from you. You risked your life to save me on more than one occasion. There's no chance in hell I'm letting someone as amazing as you in my life out of it after everything we've been through. I'm always going to be here no matter what."

With a steely finality in her voice she turns back to the task at hand and beings to scroll through the videos listed on the screen in front of her.

I feel a swell of pride at Sam's words. I might be fucked up, like crazy fucked up, but Sam was going to stay by my side through thick and thin. Just like she said she would all those years ago when we started university together.

I let out an awkward relieved bark of a chuckle as a tear streams out of the corner of my eye. Blinking it away I can't help but curl over into her side and drag a hand across her stomach, pulling her into a tight hug. Rubbing my nose against her collar bone I can't help but take in the smell that's distinctly Sam and it's immensely comforting. She had stiffened briefly when I practically crawled onto her but quickly relaxed. I let out a light sigh onto her skin, feeling a small shiver run through her at the action. She hummed at whatever she was doing so I knew I hadn't upset her and the shiver was a good one. I let myself lay there for a bit as she clicked away on the computer, feeling at peace knowing that she wouldn't leave me alone, she was all I had left after all.

"Hey Lara?" Sam asks with a bit of mirth to her voice.

"Yeah Sam?" I say into her neck not quite ready to leave my place of comfort.

"Do you think there's any porn on here?" she asks as if seriously pondering the question.

I laugh freely at her antics now and lift my head off her shoulder to gaze up at her. She's smiling down at me with mischief dancing behind her eyes. With a smile I place my face back against her collar, now at an angle so I can see the screen.

"Sam, you know were going to have to talk about all this sometime…" I trail off not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I know, but not right now. Right now, were going to watch a movie" she states agreeably.

She flips through the movies a few more times before picking something at random. When the movie begins Sam, like always, takes a back seat directors roll and points out every camera angle she would change in the film. Most people would find this annoying, but with Sam it's her passion, and I find listening to her is more entertaining than any show.

Closing my eyes I listen as she continues to speak, feeling her voice reverberate in her chest. Minutes pass as I lay like this with Sam, eventually wanting to succumb to the sleep that calls to me.

As I drift towards the edge of unconsciousness I hear her whisper something warmly.

"You're not the only one who can keep a promise Lara."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update (almost a week!) but here's the next chapter. After this one thing's should start picking up quite a bit! Thanks for the reviews and I hope to see more in the future ;) Any constructive criticism is welcome. Also, if there are any glaring typo's please let me know so I can fix them. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4:**

Together Sam and I stand at the bow of the ship, gazing out over the bay at the approaching land in front of us. The Captain, Mr. Carter, had informed us with a prompt 8 a.m. wake up that we would be reaching Nagoya, Japan in a little under an hour. It was the closest port that his massive ship could dock at near the Dragons Triangle, or as he referred to it, the Devil's Sea. Without any spare time the two of us had gathered what little we had in our possession and made our way to the upper deck of the ship.

I had avoided the crewmen after yesterday's episode in the mess hall, not that I needed to because they seemed to pay me the same courtesy as I made my way around. Opting to skip breakfast I pulled my discarded bow over my shoulder and reattached the red climbing axe to my leg. I'm sure it would have made the men feel better if I had left these things in my room but I took them regardless, Sam didn't question my actions, she gave me a nod as if she understood instead.

Feeling a light breeze caress my face I look to Sam as she braces herself with both hands against the rail next to me, looking eager yet apprehensive to reach the coastline as quickly as possible. Jonah and Reyes stand several feet to our left, waiting patiently to get back to civilization.

I place a hand over Sam's lightly, watching her face as it turns to me. As much as I'd love to be closer to her, as it's the only place I've been able to feel comfortable lately, I know now isn't the time. This morning she shied away from me again in her semi-conscious state when the Captain woke us with a loud knock to the door. I'm not sure what's going on with her but I'm more than willing to give her the time she needs to tell me. Sam's always confided in me in the past, and that gives me hope that she'll tell me what's wrong eventually. I'm not going to push her for an answer, that's just not the way you approach Sam. There's a stubborn side to her that needs to see if she can't do it on her own first before she'll ask for help.

Sam's been staring at me for a few moments now; I'd been lost in thought and hadn't even noticed the silly smile make its way to her lips.

"What's so funny Sam?" I ask as a gust of wind blows fringe in my eyes. Sam reaches out and tucks the stray strands back behind my ear.

"The look you had on your face, when your eyebrows knit together in concentration. You used to make it all the time back at college when you were studying" She states, shaking her head before looking ahead again to the fast approaching harbor full of fishing boats and other cargo ships.

Drawing our attention away from the busy inlet, and each other, we turn around to see the crew of the Margane preparing to get the ship ready for dock. As the boat runs parallel to the pier it eventually slows to an all-out stop. Dropping my gaze to the landing below us I can't help but be slightly shocked. The decking is crawling with people, and not just seamen. Oh no, there are news crews, camera men, and god knows how many reporters and journalists. Reaching out I grasp Sam's hand as it hangs next to mine in a tight grip. Looking across into her eyes I find they mirror mine, light with worry and concern as to how I'm going to handle this. One of the members of the Margane must have called ahead and told them we'd be coming, survivors of the S.S. Endurance that is. More importantly, it's the ship that had the once famous Dr. James Whitman aboard it.

Sam places her other non-captured hand on my forearm and rubs it comfortingly. Loosening my death grip from her palm she instead laces her fingers with mine and begins walking us towards the stairs that have been placed next to the ship so we could vacate the vessel.

Jonah and Reyes stand a few steps in front of us, having waited for Sam and I to catch up so we could all descend at the same time into the flock of people below. Reyes nods at me, a hardened edge having returned to her once solemn eyes while Jonah shoots both Sam and I a soothing grin. Following my friends down the first few steps I can now make out an ambulance and several paramedics waiting for us at the bottom. Relieved that they're keeping the reporters at bay, I'm worried what their presence will mean for me. I'd been keeping the injury on my side a secret from Sam. No doubt she already knew something was wrong anyways with the way I'd held my left arm protectively around it on the island. I'd still she rather not know the extent of it and how much it pained me now with every step taken.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs I keep my head bowed, eyes averted to the ground in front of me and trust Sam to lead. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time I was in a crowd of raucous individuals.

Seeing the lip to a bumper of an ambulance I allow Sam to pull me up and inside, taking a seat next to her I close my eyes and let out a breath I wasn't aware was being held. Blinking them open at the sound of the doors being closed, I watch as two of the paramedics who had been outside enter the van.

Still clutching Sam's hand I feel the vehicle lurch forward, lights and sirens now blaring as it takes us to the nearest hospital.

Arriving at the emergency room, with Jonah and Reyes now joining us from their ambulance, I'm surprised to find Sam's father waiting for us. He's a large man who has peppered black hair, a striking black suit on, and usually wears confidence on his face as if it's a permanent fixture. Not today though, today his face is molded in that of a worried father as Sam and I approach him. He take's in our battered appearances, with Sam still sporting a limp and myself clutching onto my side, his dark eyes flicker between us.

"Dad what are you doing here!" Sam practically shouts in Japanese, releasing my hand as she reaches out to hug him lightly. At this point several doctors and nurses are arriving in the brightly lit room and I've got a feeling this reunion is going to be short lived.

"When my daughter is said to be lost at sea and there's a chance she's come home with some survivors, how could I not be here? I'm so glad you're safe Samantha" He says quietly, his voice breaking at the end as he pulls her into his arms again.

A voice clears from behind them as a nurse tries to get our attention. Stepping away from his daughter Mr. Nishimura allows us to be escorted away and into the trusting hands of the medical staff. Leading us down a long white hallway filled with examination rooms a nurse points each of us in the direction of separate rooms where a man dressed in scrubs follows me inside.

Feeling uneasy now that I've lost Sam's comforting presence I stand awkwardly in the room.

"I'm Dr. Tanaka, could you please take a seat on the exam table there? Oh, and _please _leave your weapons on the counter…" the older gentlemen who had followed me in says in perfect English, using the clipboard he holds as a pointer.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Lara Croft" I reply politely, discarding all weapons and taking a seat on the sterilized pleather bench.

"You look like you've been through quite a bit Miss. Croft, would you mind showing me the injuries you're aware of?" Dr. Tanaka asks while pulling up a chair next to me after setting his clipboard down.

"Umm, well the worst of them is this one by my waist." Pulling up my flannel shirt I quickly unwind the now dirty bandages there to show him the cauterized side of the wound before turning so he could see my back. I can hear a muffled gasp as he slides out of his chair pushing it backwards. Light hands in latex gloves brush my side as he takes a closer look.

"Why didn't you say anything about this before! We thought all your injuries were minor with the reports we had…" The doctor drifts off as he walks over to the aluminum door leading out of the room.

"Wait here, I'm going to get assistance. That wound, it's probably going to need surgery Miss. Croft, it's infected and who knows if there's any internal bleeding. Not to mention the bruising I could see on your ribs!" Oozing annoyance with my lack at divulging seemingly important information he leaves the room in a rush.

Fantastic, Sam is just going to _love_ this when she finds out. With a sigh I resign to my fate, I knew this was coming with the way the wound ached with every heartbeat. I hope she's just not too angry with me for keeping it from her when I said it was nothing.

xxxxx

Groggily I can hear someone calling my name repeatedly. I'm lying on something quite comfortable and I'm not inclined to pull out of my sleep just yet so I ignore them.

"Perhaps you shouldn't wake her Samantha…" A voice says from somewhere, but I'm unable to hear it properly.

The voice speaking my name though isn't keen to let me rest as it persists in chanting my name angrily. Feeling sluggish I open my eyes slowly to see Sam's irate near slate blue eyes peering into mine only inches from my face.

"Now that you're awake, _Lara,_ you can explain this to me" she says with hands placed on her slim hips before plucking up the plastic clipboard from the end of the bed I'm in.

"_Two_ broken ribs, _three_ fractured ribs, _fifteen _stitches in your hand, a _puncture_ wound that's been cauterized on one side while the other has a _massive _infection, and let's not forget the internal bleeding!" she throws the board down on the chair that's been pulled up next to the bed.

I look at her quizzically as she stands very tensely by my side, her fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

"You were seriously hurt Lara! You could have died and you didn't even say anything! Why didn't you tell me? And how the hell did you get a hole that big in your side!" she shouts again as she begins pacing back and forth.

As serious as this all is, I can't help but find the way she's reacting incredibly endearing. I mean I knew she would be angry, but for her to be this angry… Perhaps she cares for me more than I thought? I shake my head at myself; it's just the painkillers making their rounds in my system. For her to care for me that much she'd have to be in love with me or something. And let's face it, Sam's pretty strait. As far as I can tell anyways, she only dated guys back at uni.

Expelling those questions from my mind I smile lazily at her before replying.

"See, this is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to worry Sam. And besides, I'm going to be fine! Right?..."

Sam glares at me from the far side of the room where she stands in front of Mr. Nishimura who I hadn't noticed before as Sam held my full attention. Lightly he grabs Sam by the shoulders and spins her to face him. With muted words I can't hear from my place in the bed I watch as Sam visibly calms down before returning to my side and taking a seat on the edge of my hospital bed.

Sinking into the white sheets she reaches out and places a shaking hand on my thigh.

"Yeah sweetie, you're going to be just fine. I'm… I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you thought you were doing me a favor, but you _need _to tell me when things like that happen to you. How else am I supposed to help Lara? You don't need to go through everything on your own, not when you have me with you" her voice breaks at the end as a few tears escape her tired eyes and slide down her face.

I'm such a fool, watching the tears caress her face I think I understand why she's so upset.

"Sam, you need to know that none of this, these wounds… They're by no means your fault. So I swear if you're blaming yourself you stop it right this second." It's my turn to glare at her slightly as she sniffles, the painkillers that partially clouded my mind stop as clarity takes over.

"But Lara, you came to save me not just once but _twice; _god knows how you did it! How could they not be? I mean, without me there you'd probably wouldn't even by lying here right now…" With a saddened sigh she looks out the window on the other side of the room, away from both her father and me.

"Look at me Sam…" I demand of her, waiting patiently as she slowly turns her body and face back to mine as I sit up in the bed slowly.

"I got the injury on my side before I even knew where you were on the island okay? It had nothing to do with saving you, not that I would have cared if it had. And anything else that may have hurt me was worth it. I'll be damned if I would have let you die on that island with the others" I state to her before placing a hand over her own that still lingers on my thigh. With a light squeeze I see some of the hurt clear out of her eyes, but they still shine with slight worry.

"If you didn't get the wound trying to save me… What happened?" Sam asks, pleading to me with her eyes. I know she needs to know the truth, though I'm not partial to the idea of remembering it. Deciding to just tell her what she needs to know I leave out the grisly particulars of the incident.

"I fell on a piece of rebar when I was in some sort of cave; it was right after I had washed ashore from the ship." She looks relieved at that, but still a bit ill at the thought of falling onto anything and having it impale you.

Mr. Nishimura clears his throat from where he stands and walks over so he's in front of Sam and me.

"I hate to interrupt, but I was wondering if there was anything I could get the two of you? The doctors explained to us earlier that you'll have to stay here for a few days so they could keep watch on you. Sadly I can only visit today as I have to get back to work." He asks before explaining his reasons, reverting to English from his earlier Japanese.

I smile at him, noticing how he automatically assumed Sam would be staying with me despite myself being the only one restricted to leave.

"A cell phone, I'd be forever in your debt if you could do that Mr. Nishimura" I ask of him, glancing at Sam as she looks at me quizzically.

"I'd be glad to Lara, and it's not you who are in my debt, but me who is in yours. Sam told me about what you did for her on the island. If you ever need anything, and I do mean anything, you just ask me" He says gently before looking to Sam to see if she had any requests herself.

"I'll take the same, and if you could get us a box of pizza that would be _amazing…_" She drifts off as I chuckle at her lightheartedly. I still have no idea how she's as thin as she is, that girl can eat nearly as much as Jonah in one sitting.

Nodding at us politely, Mr. Nishimura leaves the room and closes the wooden door quietly behind him.

"Really Sam? Pizza?" I joke with her, hoping the change in subject sticks. She narrows her eyes at me briefly before answering.

"Yes Lara, don't hate on the Italians. You know you want some just as bad as I do after all the crazy things we ate on Yamatai"

I smile at her before agreeing, I could actually die for some normal food right now.

xxxxx

That night much to the annoyance of my doctors, Sam had stayed with me in my hospital room, my bed actually to be more specific. When she was curled up into my good side and fast asleep I had pulled out my newly acquired cell that Mr. Nishimura had dropped off earlier, with our much coveted food (the doctors also didn't like that very much either but who were they to deny the media god?).

After some web browsing I came across the number I was looking for, that of my deceased father's accountant. It was time to claim my inheritance. The island had left me with so many unanswered questions. With a pang of guilt I realized back on the island that all of my father's crazy theories may have been right, and I owe it to him to find the truths he couldn't. If that means caving and accepting the pounds then so be it, I certainly wasn't going to be able to afford extravagant trips and gear on a bartenders salary.

During the particularly long phone call I found my fingers weaving lightly through Sam's dark hair as it splayed out on my shoulder. Watching her intently I can't even begin to describe the emotions she drags out from inside of me, they don't make any sense and just thinking about understanding them leaves me frustrated. After some consideration I decide against trying to figure them out for the time being, right now she's just my best friend who I care for immensely, and nothing's going to change that.

When the phone call ends and my affairs are in order I allow my hazel eyes to close as I rest my chin atop Sam's head. I still had a few days of being figuratively chained to this bed, not that I mind it of course if Sam's with me. I don't know how I'm going to break it to her though. And by that I mean that I'm going to be leaving. I didn't ask for a phone and get all those assets from my father for nothing, I need those answers and his journal hopefully holds the key, starting with Roanoke. He seemed so convinced something was off about the island after he had seen it for himself many years ago.

Sam's going to want to come with me, I just know it, but there's no way in hell I'm dragging her into any kind of danger, especially onto another island that has paranormal potential. I don't care if she's the only person that makes me feel comfortable, safe and loved anymore; I owe it to her for those reasons alone to do what's in her best interests.

Even if that means leaving her behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**So here's chapter 5! I just wanted to apologize for the slow start to this story but I felt like I had to get all that out of the way before it could really begin. Any-who thank you to BigMammaLlama5 for beta'ing this chapter! And if you haven't read her TR fics then you need to! Anyways enjoy the chapter, any constructive criticism is welcome and I hope to hear your thoughts on all this :) Thanks for the Reviews/Favs/Follows.

**Chapter 5:**

Slipping out of bed in the early hours of morning, I quietly pull on the pair of cargo pants I had laid out the night before. After fastening a belt around the tight fitting trousers I struggle to drag the black cami over my head. Hearing a noise, I quietly turn in Sam's direction to see her turn over in bed.

"Whad'ya doin' Lar…" she mumbles out sleepily keeping her eyes closed. Worried that I'd wake her fully, I lie and tell her I have to go to the bathroom. She seems to accept this with a small nod and she drifts back into unconsciousness. Feeling incredibly guilty, I pick up a pad of paper and pen off the small wooden desk placed in the corner of my room.

Quickly scribbling a note to Sam on my reasons for disappearing and for not allowing her to come with me, not forgetting to apologize profusely as well, I set the scrap of paper on my now vacant pillow. I hate leaving like this, but the past few days I've had nothing better to do but think about ways to keep Sam safe. I'm not talking just safe from the world in general, but safe from the damage being around me can cause. She's better off staying here in Japan with her father, where he can take far better care of her than I can at the moment.

I'm not without my weaknesses though; if she needs me she has my phone number and my email. There's no chance in hell I'd abandon her completely, but I need to understand how things like Sun Queens can even being to exist.

Watching her sleep for another moment I feel captivated at how serene she looks with the light of sunrise resting on her face as she's deep in slumber. I can't say I'm not guilty of keeping her up late talking; I wanted to get as much time with her as possible before setting off. Not to mention it would give me time in the morning to get ready if she were to sleep in a few extra hours.

The medical staff had confiscated my weapons, so without any other belongings to pack I make my way to the door after planting a soft kiss on the top of Sam's ebony hair. With one last forlorn glance back at her I close the door softly and make my way to the airport.

xxxxxx

Frustrated and fatigued I trudge through the rain back to the car I was renting. Slamming the door closed behind me I rest my forehead on the steering wheel. I've been in North Carolina exploring Roanoke Island for two bloody weeks and have nothing to show for it.

Each morning I would awake in the darkness of predawn with a panicked jerk. The nightmares having always revolved around Yamatai would leave me wide awake and unable to drift off back to sleep. With the lack of rest, my hikes on the tiny island were plaguing my still sore body despite being in great physical shape. My mood being at an all-time low wasn't helping things either. With no Sam to light my day I was beginning to feel despondent. At this rate it really would have been okay to let her come with me, I could have desperately used the company. But with no phone calls or emails from her since having left Japan she must have been terribly pissed at me, and rightly so for how I left despite knowing it was for her own good.

I wasn't about to call her, at least not yet. My desperation for her company hasn't destroyed my stubborn side so, I hold out and onto the hope that I'll eventually find something worth my while here.

The journal my father kept had been so insistent that there was something more to this island, but I've yet to find anything out of place, let alone something supernatural. Breathing a long sigh I lift my head from the wheel and start the car.

Driving down the water swept road I can faintly make out a pair of headlights in my rearview mirror. I wonder idly who else in their right mind would be driving back from the island at this time of day. Well rather, night. I thought it was earlier than the 10pm my car's clock glows in green.

Shrugging my shoulders I continue the half hour drive back to the hotel suit I had been renting in a nearby city.

Upon reaching the street my hotel is on I come to a stop at a red light. Glancing behind me as the rain slows to a sprinkle I notice it's the same car behind me as the one that was on the island. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but it seems like they've been following me…

After the light flashes green I continue on until I find myself pulling into the parking lot of where I'll be staying. Disengaging the engine, I quickly pull out the .380 Backup pistol I had tucked into my boot previously and hold it firmly in my right hand.

Watching the black sedan that had been behind me pull into the parking lot not several seconds later I observe as it pulls into spot several spaces from mine. Upon opening the doors a family of four gets out and appear to be laughing and joking with one another.

With a sigh of relief I put the gun back where it had been hidden and grab the pack from the passenger's seat I had been hiking with. I've been working on my paranoia since arriving in the states, being very careful so I wouldn't have another episode like the one back on the ship. With no Samantha to snap me out of whatever trance I was in like last time there's no way I could risk it happening again. I had even splurged on the plane ride for first class so as not to deal directly with all of the people that are packed in coach.

Despite my progress, I couldn't stop the feeling that I was being watched. While I had no proof that such a thing is happening, I've learned to trust my gut and it's telling me something isn't quite right.

Tugging my pack over my shoulder I trot quickly to the doorway leading inside, pushing out my previous thoughts and wishing to get out of my soggy clothes as soon as possible. Traveling up two flights of stairs and taking the first hallway, I round the final corner of what's seemingly a modern maze to get to my room. With a stumble my eyes take in something that shouldn't be there. Standing dumbfounded with my feet planting themselves into the thin carpet I stare at the girl sitting on the floor, leaning against the timbered door to my room next to a suitcase.

Slowly her head turns in my direction, her short charcoal hair brushing along her shoulder as intense blue-gray eyes focus on me while the rest of her face keeps a measured blankness.

I feel teeth pulling at my lip nervously as I stare wide eyed in surprise.

"Sam…" is the only thing I manage to whisper out.

As she rises I feel my legs begin to move of their own accord and I'm now standing in front of her. Unsure of what to do, let alone say, I stand there mutely watching her as she cocks an eyebrow at my new found shyness.

With a roll of her eyes she yanks me into an embrace. Letting my bag slide to the floor I wrap my arms under hers and grasp her shoulders tightly.

God how I've missed this…

With a sigh I release her and she steps back away from me. With unexpected quickness Sam clenches her fist and punches me in the shoulder roughly. Looking wounded I place a hand over the abused spot and glance at Sam in confusion.

"That's for leaving me in Japan you jerk! Do you even _know_ how much trouble it was to find someone to hack the GPS on your phone?" she replies with a ghost of a smile tugging at her lips, despite the glare she's attempting to throw my way. A small part of me thinks she actually enjoyed tracking me down.

Dragging her back in for another hug I catch a whiff of some sort of strawberry vanilla. It smells distinctly _Sam _and I let out a relieved breath at having her in my company again.

"I'm so, _so_, sorry Sam! I just- I did what I thought was best- because you know-danger and stuff- but oh _god _how I've missed you!" I rant out quickly as she steps away from me a second time, leaving her hands on my shoulders as mine glide down to her hips.

"Lara, seriously take a breath." She laughs before continuing. "I mean yeah I was so pissed with you when I woke up but after reading your note for like the millionth time I decided you weren't the only one allowed to be a stubborn _ass_ (she puts _heavy _emphasis on the ass). So, do you like your surprise?" She asks mischievously, wiggling her eyebrows up and down comically.

"Yes Sam, I like, no _love_ the surprise… Although… I _did _leave unaccompanied for a reason. I swear at the first sign of danger you _better_ be back on a plane to Japan" I glare at her lightheartedly, just glad to have my friend back for now and not willing to dwell on the fact that she completely ignored me having wanted to keep her safe.

I suppose I had daydreamed of something like this to happening, but never did I imagine it really becoming a reality. Well that and her not being nearly as pissed as I thought she would be at me leaving her… For some reason I don't think she's not going to let me live that down easily just yet.

Stepping out of her hands I reach down to pick up my bag, fishing out the key card for my suite in the process. Opening the door I wave Sam in to enter first. Checking the hallway for anyone who may have watched our exchange, I step into the room and close the door quietly behind me.

"Wow Lara… Just, wow…" Sam stops inside placing her suitcase next to the bathroom. She's glancing around taking in the small sitting area, the kitchenette, and my unmade bed that lies against the far wall. Though I suppose she's not impressed with the size and contents of the room but more so the fact it looks as if a hurricane had been through it…twice.

"Err yeah… I uhm, was doing some research and may have gotten carried away." I drift off, now embarrassed at the mess I had left of scattered papers, maps and multiple books thrown about the room.

"Would you like something to eat?" I ask, quickly clearing off the counter next to me.

I realize after it's clean that storing papers on top of the range was perhaps not one of my smarter moves.

"Can we order in?" Sam replies while taking a seat at a small table in the corner. "I don't really feel like cooking, and no offense Lara but last time I ate anything you made in uni I think you _actually_ managed to burn the water." She laughs at me while scrunching up her nose at the very thought of me preparing any kind of food.

"I didn't hear you complaining on Yamatai about that deer I brought back" I tease back at her to which she only flips her middle finger at me playfully before plucking her phone out of her pocket.

"Cheeky bugger…" I mumble at her, to which she hears and gives me a mock glare.

"Domino's sound alright? I think they're one of the only places open this late…" she asks me while clicking away on her iPhone.

"Sounds fine, water?" I reach into the mini fridge and pass her a bottle of the ice cold liquid. Sam takes it greedily, screwing off the cap as she takes a long gulp.

"Sam… How long had you been outside my door waiting for me?" I take the seat across from her and place my own bottle of water on the table, rolling it between my palms.

"Uhh, only like… Well, yeah okay, a few hours." She says hurriedly, turning a little red. To that I raise my eyebrow at her and I'm about to question why she didn't just go wait in the lobby, but she raises a finger to silence me as she begins to order our food.

Stilling the bottle I had been twisting in my hands I stand and make my way to the dresser that held my attire. Sam's arrival had allowed me forget about my damp clothing. Picking out some shorts and an oversized gray shirt I debate on changing right here. I mean it _is_ just Sam with me, not like I haven't changed in front of her before. I glance over my shoulder and spot Sam studying me curiously. After catching her gaze my nerves get the better of me and I retreat to the bathroom, using the need to brush my teeth as a weak excuse to escape her attention.

The thought of being so open with her now left me feeling a bit flustered. Odd.

Upon returning to the room- having left my boots with the miniature gun lodged in them in the bathroom, I find Sam shared my idea and was now dressed in a similar fashion as me. Joining her back at the table I watch her carefully as she places an elbow down and rests her chin in her palm.

"So Lara, mind sharing with me what you've been up to and what you're doing here exactly?" She asks lazily while waving her free hand around in the direction of where majority of my mess lays on the desk and dresser.

"Well…" I'm at a loss of words on how to explain this all. Seeing her annoyed glance towards me I reach over to the counter that's still cluttered and grab my father's leather journal, figuring it would be easier to just show her.

"Here.- " I open to the page about Roanoke and hand it to her."-My father was convinced that something, well, supernatural had happened here. It's one of his entries that he was most excited about so I chose to pursue it." I state blandly as Sam looks over the page intensely before turning to the next.

"None of this makes any sense Lara, I mean I know I'm not knowledgeable in this stuff like you are but how the hell do you understand any of this?" Sam asks while handing me back the battered journal.

"Truthfully? I don't. My father had a language of his own and often times would get carried away with this thought or that. I was able to piece bits together but nothing of substantial value." I sigh tiredly.

Sam and I sit in silence for a moment at my admission. Before either of us can break it a knock at the door does it for us.

"Pizza!" Sam exclaims excitedly before practically skipping to the door and paying for the food.

xxxxxx

"Sam, how's your ankle been treating you?" I ask as she stands to rinse off the plates we had been using in the sink.

"Not too bad, it was only a sprain after all. Not like it was broken, like someone's ribs…" she shoots me a little glare as she returns to her seat.

Rolling my eyes I refuse to take the bait. She had made similar comments on the days I was stuck at the hospital at every opportunity to show her displeasure at my injuries. After trying to defend myself at my actions the first few times I learned it was a losing battle.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask but didn't really know how to bring it up, but what was the blue mark on your arm? I mean, did the doctors know?" She sighs at this and fiddles with the now empty pizza box on the table between us.

"Turns out it was nothing, it's just like some weird skin discoloration. I was kind of hoping to get some cool powers or something after all that but nope! Freaking Himiko just left me with an ugly blue tattoo. Great huh?" She huffs out comically while using hang gestures to show her displeasure at it all.

"While I'm sad to hear you haven't turned into a superhero, I am glad that you're going to be alright." I smile at her amusedly.

"Anyways-" Sam starts while standing again clasping her hands together. "-show me what you have so far, I'm here to help. After Yamatai you're not the only one who wants answers, Lara." She nods in the direction of the adjoining room where all my maps and papers are. I can't say I'm not a bit shocked at Sam's forwardness, but then again that's one of the reasons we got on so well in the first place. Our need for finding truths about the world played an instrumental part in our friendship. While she wanted to be able to document it, and I wanted to discover it, we both strived after the same thing just in our own personal ways.

"Alright…" I place my hands on the table and push off to stand; my legs are a bit shaky from fatigue and having been sitting for so long. Sam looks at me with concern but I merely brush it off and go to find the map of Roanoke I had been using to guide my hikes.

"Well, I've been journeying around the island during day and then coming home to look over any historical books I could find pertaining to the east coast during this time period. You're familiar with what actually happened on Roanoke right?" I ask Sam before continuing. She shrugs her shoulder so I decide to briefly go over what happened.

"Well around 1588 one hundred and seventeen people apparently vanished from Roanoke island leaving only the words Croatoan behind carved on a tree. The word is an older name for an island that a group of natives lived on to south of this one. The common belief of what happened to those men and women is that hunger brought them to seek refuge with the native people who had been friendly with them in the past. It's unknown if they made it to them or if their ship sunk to the bottom of the sea during the trip. Sadly that's all really speculation." I leave off with a sigh, as that's really the extent of my knowledge except for the little bit I could make out in my father's journal.

"Right. I knew that." Sam says with a spark of a laugh wanting to come out, it's obvious in her eyes.

"Sam I'm trying to be serious here..."

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry it's just you get so animated when you talk about this stuff and your whole face lights up, it's adorable really…" she trails off and smiles at me as I feel my face heat up lightly.

Clearing my throat I continue with what little else I know.

"In my father's journal, well what I could read of it anyways, he seems to be focused on the idea that Virginia Dare played a part in all this since she was the first colonial child to be born in the new world. Outside of that he really doesn't mention much else that I can understand."

I close my eyes and rub at my temples as my mind is taken over by this mystery again. After many restless nights and days I've yet to move past the information I initially came here with. Saying it out loud to Sam leaves me even more frustrated at my lack of progress.

"Lara…" Sam says lightly, placing her hands lightly on the ones I had messaging the sides of my face.

"What's wrong?" she questions me as I open my eyes and a frown plagues my face.

"It's nothing Sam, just… Frustrated I guess…" I answer, dropping my hands to my sides and let my eyes trace back over the map displayed on the dresser beside us. I'd walked almost the entire island twice now. It was only eight miles or so long and not much wider.

"It's not nothing Lara, you look exhausted…" Sam trails off. I can feel her eyes boring into the side of my face so I look up to catch them and can't help but feel a little piece of my heart breaking at how her blue eyes seem to pierce right through me.

"You're right, it's not Sam… but I just… I don't know what else to do. About… any of this…" I shrug sadly before walking over to the bed and sitting at the end of it, placing my elbows on my thighs and letting my hands hang. I'm not just talking about Roanoke now, but rather how these nightmares have been incessant and driving me to my very limit. Since leaving Sam's side they've come in force, leaving no night untouched by the ugliness that Yamatai brought my subconscious.

"Lara, have you even slept since you got here?" I shrug again in a nonverbal reply as Sam sits down next to me with her legs crossed, hands clasped in her lap. We slip into a deep silence that drags on for what seems an eternity.

"I get them too you know." She all but whispers out while looking down at her hands.

"Do you remember when we were in the cabin and I flinched? I… I kept feeling like it might be Mathias holding onto me again, the way his filthy hands would cling to me and just _wouldn't _let go. How he made me strip in front of him to put that dress on so he could sacrifice me…" She trails off, having had my full attention throughout her entire confession.

I stare openly at her disheartened, a stray tear running down the side of my face at what she's said. Quickly wiping it away with the back of my hand I put my arms around her lightly at first until she returns the embrace. Tightening them I try to reassure her (and myself if I'm being honest), that she's safe and I'm here for her. She presses her face into the crook of my neck and I can hear her sigh softly and feel the breath tickle my collar. I have a feeling this is the thing she's been working on to get off her chest since that first night on the ship. She's always been so optimistic and upbeat that it's strange to see her look so wounded.

"Did Mathias… do anything to you Sam?" I ask quietly, hoping she gets what I'm hinting at. Her breathing seems to have evened out in the past few minutes so I hope my question won't upset her further.

"No... He didn't touch me or anything in _that_ way thank god. I mean, his men wanted to but… They didn't…" she shakes her head against my shoulder. I let out the breath I'd been holding at her reply. If he had I may have just gone back to that island so I could kill him, and his men, _again_.

After a several moments we eventually pull apart. I'm not ready to talk about my nightmares and she seems to understand that.

Wiping a few stray tears from her eyes she shoots me a watery smile.

"Thanks Lara, I needed that…" she beams at me, her usual self becoming more present by the second.

"You don't need to thank me Sam, but you're welcome." I smile softly back at her and let my gaze wander around the room.

"Do you think I could join you on your hike tomorrow? I'd really like to get a chance to see the island. Maybe get a few shots of the greenery and the ocean." Sam asks me, looking jovial at the thought of doing some exploring.

"Yes of course you can join me, but really Sam? You haven't even been here for a day and you want to shoot a video." I laugh at her predictableness.

"Actually… It's just a normal camera. After the disaster that was Yamatai I kinda… well… I'm thinking photography is much more my thing." She leaves off with a nervous chuckle, brushing some hair behind her ears.

Raising my eyebrow in question I don't voice my thoughts at her sudden change in preferences. I mean she minored in photography at university so it's not much of a stretch but she was always more passionate about being behind a video camera.

Standing up I hold out my hand to her, she grasps it firmly and I pull her to her feet.

"How about we go over our hike tomorrow? If the weather clears I've got a few spots that you'd just love to get photos of…" I smile brightly at her, to which she has no problem returning.

Tugging on her hand I lead her over to a large map of the island where we'll go over the following day's small adventure.

xxxxxx

**A/N II: **So I've heard that you have to be 25 in NC to rent a car, but for the sake of my fic you only have to be 21.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey Everyone! Sorry this chapter was delayed by a few days. Before I go any further with this story I feel like I should mention that this is going to be a femslash eventually if that already wasn't somewhat obvious. Sorry if this confused anyone! Also, thanks again to BigMammaLlama5 for beta'ing this chapter! More thanks to all the people who reviewed/followed/favorited. Keep them coming!

**Disclaimer:** Seeing as how I keep forgetting to put one of these up, I do not own Tomb Raider or any of it's characters. Only the ideas in the plot are mine :)

**Chapter 6:**

Standing over Sam's prone form that lies on the ground, I can't help but let out the laugh I had desperately been trying to hold in. Rolling over and out of the mud she had slipped on she sits up and gives me a hard glare.

"I'm sorry Sam! Really but you just-"another laugh burst out while a grin is plastered all over my face at the same time.

"It's not funny, Lara!" Sam shouts, crossing her arms and pouting. A large sum of muck now covers the front half of her outfit, at least now it matches the back half of her dark jeans and chestnut leather jacket. The previous day's rain had made the forests floor particularly treacherous and without proper boots on, this is the second time today Sam had lost her footing on the slick ground.

Forcing down the remainder of my laughter, I hold out a hand to help her up and out of the damp foliage. Still grinning at her, I become suspicious when she gets that look in her eyes. The look that says she's about to do something I'm not going to like. Unexpectedly she yanks me forward by the helping hand that still holds hers. Dragging me into an embrace I find my new black waterproof jacket covered in dark mud.

"Sammmm!" I yell at her and wriggle out of her grasp. She's the one laughing hysterically now while I attempt to brush off the _lovely_ sludge that now decorates my front. Rolling my eyes at her playfulness I push her lightly on the arm before inspecting our surroundings. Refocusing on our current task I look for anything out of place. As Sam's laughter begins to die down she points in a direction off to our right where a small clearing can be seen through the trees. I silently agree with her and begin to make my way over there. With a smile still apparent on my face I glance back over my shoulder at her, she quirks her lips upward similarly and I can't help the rush of happiness that floods over me.

This morning on the car ride out to the island, I could do nothing but worry over the thought of Sam getting hurt in some way or another; it scared the hell out of me. I was afraid that after all my efforts of trying to keep her safe, something else would injure her in the end. I know I was being unrealistic, considering we were just hiking around Roanoke; but the logical part of me didn't want to listen. Sam reminded me that she could take care of herself when she caught the look I was giving her every few minutes. Feeling reassured that she was feeling optimistic about the whole thing, despite how the last adventure I had blindly led her into ended; her reassurance had stopped the minor panic that had been building up since leaving the hotel.

Once I had relaxed I couldn't help but immensely enjoy her company. It was almost like things used to be, with our friendly banter as we made our way to explore some new place. I would be looking around for pint-sized relics on the trail we were following while Sam would video tape my minor findings as soon as I discovered them. Times like those are what I had been looking forward to the most on the trip to Yamatai, it's a bloody shame it didn't turn out that way.

Stepping into the clearing I couldn't help but be a bit disappointed. I had been through here a few days ago and had found nothing of interest. Turning to tell Sam this place wasn't what I was looking for, I'm surprised to hear the clicking noise of a camera.

Lowering the small device from her face Sam smiles at me, approaching slowly she shows me the picture she had just snapped.

"Not too bad huh?" she hums, raising an eyebrow in appreciation at the image showing on the LCD of the camera. It's a picture of me right as I enter the clearing, light pooling around my small frame as sun streaks through the trees on either side of me. It really is a beautiful picture but I can't help the blush that rises to my cheeks.

"Did you _have_ to put me in the picture Sam?" I plead with her; I'm not a big fan of having my picture taken, no matter how good this shot makes me look. With a grin she raises the camera and snaps another picture before I can stop her. I glare at her in good humor, to which she sticks her tongue out at me before making her way further into the small field. With a roll of my eyes and a shake of my head I realize I'm getting very little done today with Sam tagging along. Majority of our hike today had been spent in a similar fashion, playful banter and random meandering. Not that I can really complain though, this is the most fun I've had in a long time. Realizing that I'd much rather continue on with how things are I decide to keep my word on what I had mentioned to Sam yesterday.

"Sam!" I call out to her as she's made her way across the clearing now. Turning back towards me I meet her half way.

"I was thinking I could show you a few places I've found that I thought were particularly pretty." I stammer at the end, unsure as to why it's making me nervous to show her something I'd appreciated alone previously.

"Really? That would be amazing. No offense Lar', but taking pictures of trees is only so exciting." She laughs lightly, obviously excited at getting some real shots in. I grin back at her, glad that she liked my idea.

"Follow me; there are some nice cliffs by the ocean not far from here that are just gorgeous!" I exclaim enthusiastically, her excitement is contagious as I watch her skip ahead of me cheerfully. After she slides on more mud though, the skipping slows into much calmer walking. Chuckling at her quietly, we make our way out of the field.

"Lara, how the hell do you remember your way around here? I mean, it all looks the same to me…" Sam questions as she steps over a downed tree covered in moss.

"I have my ways…" I say enigmatically, to which Sam quirks an eyebrow. Stopping suddenly to place her hands on her hips I shyly pick a small compass out of my brown cargo pants and show it to her.

"You have your ways all right…" she deadpans at me as we continue on our way through the forest.

After a short fifteen minute hike we finally make it to the bluffs I had mentioned. Hearing Sam's sharp intake of breath as she emerges from the trees I'm pleased with my decision to take her here. Looking for clues can wait at least a little while.

Careful not to get too close to the cliffs edge I let my hazel eyes take in the deep blue of the ocean as it contrasts with the light blue of the sky and sporadic clouds. The rocky cliffs that randomly jut out at odd angles add such character to the view that it's hard to describe with words. The rock formations themselves aren't that high, but if you were to fall off them there is a chance you could still seriously injure yourself. Much of the island isn't much higher than sea level but this particular spot seems to be greater than the rest, it also helps that tide is out so it seems even higher than the last time I had been here.

"Lara this is, beautiful. It really is…" Sam smiles shyly at me and links her arm with mine for a moment. Taking in the way the sun's rays play with the ocean changing its color, Sam and I stand here in relaxed silence for several moments before she draws the camera up and points it at the two of us. After snapping our picture she steps away from me, preparing to take pictures of this amazing view. Watching Sam make her way around the rocky outcropping I feel a twist of worry in my stomach as she gets closer to the edge of the small cliffs.

"Sam, _please_ be careful!" I call out to her as she continues to snap pictures at every angle imaginable. She waves me off with one hand as she takes _another_ step onto a small point of the rock that sticks out further than the others. Inching her way along the outskirt of the stone spaced away from the others I can't stop but feel a tug of exasperation with her. I swear it's almost as if she _likes_ to drive me crazy with worry.

"Sam." I state seriously, with only several feet between us now.

"Lara chill, I'm fine see?" she turns to me and raises her arms and spins in a circle slowly. "I just want this one shot looking down from here and I'll come back I _promise_ okay?" Nodding slowly I continue to watch her like a hawk, afraid that a large gust of wind might knock her over the edge any moment. I should have thought about this before taking her here… Of _course_ Sam would want to stand on a small outcropping of potentially dangerous rock.

"There, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Sam teases at me as she takes a step in my direction before freezing. A large popping noise sounds from the slab of stone she's standing on. With a panicked look shared between the two of us I leap forward but I'm not quick enough. The rocky ledge drops from beneath her and she plunges with it.

"Sam!" I screech out as I throw myself onto my stomach, jarring my still sore ribs and peak over the edge where she had just fallen.

"I'm alright Lara!" Sam calls up to me from several feet down, rubbing the back of her head as she sits in a pile of rubble that was once the stone slab. She stares off curiously to whatever is in front of her but I pay no mind. Pulling the silver replacement climbing axe from my pack that's strapped to my shoulders I make my way a few feet to my right where more sturdy looking rock is. Hooking the axe into the stone I descend quickly, afraid that Sam might really be hurt despite her claim after the short fall. Dropping onto the flat stone that she had landed on I slide to my knees next to her using the few inches of salt water as a cushion as it covers the rock.

"Sam, I'm so sorry! God I knew it this was a bad idea…" I say trying to get her attention as she seems distracted. Oh no, what if she's hurt her head? I begin to panic, pulling her chin to look towards me. As her now grey eyes meet mine she swats my hand away.

"Lara, seriously I'm fine. A few bruises aren't going to kill me and besides, I think I may have just found something you'd be _extremely_ interested in seeing." She smirks at me amusedly, proud to know something I don't. Letting myself examine her once more, I cautiously glance over my shoulder to where she had been staring at moments before. With a physical jerk of surprise I find myself looking at the mouth of a meager tunnel carved into the rock. Glancing back at her excitedly, my eyes having lit up at the possibilities of her discovery I watch as she begins to stand. Hurrying into a standing position myself I pull off my pack and take a torch out of it.

"What would I do without you Sam?" I ask her playfully, walking through the few inches of water that's beginning to rise as wave's crash closer and closer to us.

"You know Lara, I have _no _idea." She laughs while dusting herself off one last time. Not that it much matters because her clothing is now soaked and still full of mud stains. I'll have to remember to take a picture before we get back to the hotel because she is just _such_ a mess. Cautiously checking over her one last time before we make our way into the shaft for injuries, I catch her rolling her eyes at my overprotectiveness. Striding ahead of me she makes her way to the tunnels entrance, apparently alright enough to walk just fine.

"Coming?" she asks cheekily. And give sass too, apparently.

Shaking my head good naturedly at her I walk into the narrow passage first, feeling my boots slosh through the rising water. Tide must be coming in which means we don't have much time to explore it.

Sam and I walk through the cramped space in silence; it appears to only have the one corridor that keeps the same width and height throughout. Running my hand along the rough rock that's damp and cold I can't help but wonder if anyone else had ever been down here before. Rounding a small bend in the passage I find an answer to my unasked question. Shinning the torch around the expansive opening I find myself in an underground cavern. The ceiling must not be more than two feet higher than the small tunnel we had been following but the walls around me were at least a dozen feet wider on each side. Flashing the light up to the ceiling I catch something out of the corner of my eye. Letting out a gasp I focus the torch onto the thing that had caught my attention and make my way over to the discovery with Sam following every footstep.

There are beautiful Native American drawings on the stone above us, somehow perfectly preserved despite the dampness to the cave around us.

"May I?" Sam asks quietly, holding up her camera. I only nod at her and return my gaze to the paintings before me. They have to be at _least_ a few hundred years old.

The first shows some simple white handprints along with what looks to be a heard of some deer spaced only a foot or so away from them. The next is of miniature stick men with bows, hunters of the deer is my assumption, who are painted on the wall above their prey. Those aren't what interest me though (despite being unusually uncommon for the area); it's what's next to them that I find most fascinating. I recall seeing a similar drawing previously but I can't recall from where.

It's a circular object that looks to be the sun, with lines in the faint shape of daggers twisting around it in almost perfect symmetry. It's the largest object on the wall and just seems to command attention.

"Sam, can you get a picture of this one? I think I've seen it before…" I drift off and bring my hand up as if to brush across it. I change my mind at the last minute as I don't want to harm these ancient drawings on accident and I step out of the way to let Sam take a picture of it. With my torches light illuminating the art Sam opts not to use the flash on her camera.

Holding the torch on the images in front of me for several more minutes I feel a wave of relief wash over me at finally having found something unique and undiscovered. I'd poured over old books on the island and had come across nothing that depicted that there was Native American cave art here. My father may not have been wrong about this place after all, I was beginning to doubt him but perhaps I could hold out hope a little bit longer.

Feeling dainty fingers slide into my own, I drag my attention away from the paintings and to Sam who's standing next to me with a grin to match my own.

"This is really awesome and all Lara, but we should probably get going." She gestures with the hand holding the camera to the water that was now almost up to our knees. Amazed that I hadn't noticed the rapidly growing water, I take one last look at the drawings before leading Sam and I out of the cavern.

Xxxxxx

Deciding that it would be best to investigate the strange symbol Sam and I had found on the caves wall, we make our way back to where I had left the car parked. Having found a way to walk around the cliff side we were now walking through the forest again. Pulling out the compass I had hidden away I wait for it to adjust, once it finds North I change from the western route I had been going to a North West one instead. If I recall correctly there was a path only a mile or so from here that would lead us back to the state park where the sedan I had been renting was.

We walk in silence for the most part, both of us deep in thought about the drawings we had recently seen. When Sam begins to slip (again) on the saturated ground I catch her elbow before she eats dirt.

"I told you those boots were rubbish…" I smirk at her as she straightens herself out to regain her balance.

"_Okay, _I get it Lara you were right. Being fashionable was _not_ the way to go. Is that what you wanted to hear?" she gives me a light scowl before directing it at her boots as if it's their fault she bought them in the first place. Rolling my eyes at her I step onto the trail I had been looking for and turn left to follow the winding path.

"Sam, if you want I still have that extra pair of new hiking boots…" I drift off. I had asked her this morning if she wanted to use them but she had refused on the premise that they were _too ugly_.

"Not helping, Lara." She deadpans, knowing full well I was taking the piss out of her. I didn't have them with me now, they were back at the hotel, therefor would do her no good at the moment.

With a heartfelt laugh, we make our way down to the end of the trail and out into the parking lot. The area was particularly disserted with a scarce few cars in the large lot. The only other person I could see was a man standing in the field opposite of where we had just come from. He stood alone with only a camera held by a strap around his neck.

"Bird watcher?" Sam asks, following my gaze to where the man was. He's too far away to make out much about him outside of his camo shirt and blue jeans, but the one thing that I can make out does strike me as odd. If he was a bird watcher wouldn't he have a lot more gear with him? Unsettled with the strange man who was now looking our way, I nudged Sam in the direction of our car. Unlocking the sedan I slide into the driver's seat while throwing my pack behind me roughly. Soon as Sam closes her door I turn the key of the car and leave as quickly as I can, not so quickly that the car will draw would attention though.

Nervously tucking some fringe behind my ear I give one last glance in my rearview mirror only to catch a glimpse of the bird watcher. He's now standing at the edge of the parking lot with his camera out in front of him so that it's pointed in our direction. With a sinking feeling, I'm almost positive that man wasn't there for the wild life.

"Sam… Did you see what that man just did?" I ask slowly, trying not to come off as paranoid or show that I'm upset for fear of causing Sam to worry over me.

"No, what did he do?" she asks idly, fiddling with the camera that now rests in her lap.

"I think he just took a picture of us…" I wander off, worried about what his reasons would be to take pictures of us.

"Well, I _am_ pretty hot." Sam gestures with her hands at her mud stained clothing. Unable to resist it a smile makes its way to my face.

"I don't think that's _quite _it Sam… I think… I think he was watching us." I say seriously, the previous smile being short lived as a troubled look makes its way back onto my face and my eyebrows knit in thought. If he wasindeed observing us, how long had he been doing it for? Had he followed us into the woods?

Sam shrugs her shoulders now, a frown playing at her lips as she contemplates what this could mean.

"If he _was_ watching us we'll just have to wait and see what happens. There's nothing we can do about it now, okay sweetie?" she asks, seeming perturbed at the thought of this also but unwilling to make a big deal out of it just yet.

"Alright…" I drift off knowing she was right. That doesn't mean I have to like it though. Checking my mirror on the way back to the hotel an ungodly amount of times I fail to find the man from the field in any of the cars that are behind us. With any luck this will all turn out to just be my mind playing tricks on me and being paranoid after what happened on Yamatai.

Yeah, even I didn't believe that.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** To Start off I'm SUPER sorry for the late update, I usually try once a week but I procrastinated on this last one and then before I could finish it somewhat on time I went out of town where I didn't have any proper internet! Hopefully the next chapter will be up much quicker :) Feedback/Reviews are appreciated! I like to know how I'm doing and if there is anything I can do to improve.

**Chapter 7:**

"Ughh! Where is it?" I groan out dramatically, shuffling through yet another stack of books that had been piled haphazardly around my hotel room.

"Err, Lara sweetie, are you alright?" Sam questions from where she stands in the open doorway, apparently confused at how I'm making a larger mess of my, or rather our, temporary residence.

"I'm fine it's just, I _swear_ I had a book on Native American drawings around here somewhere. It had that white sun dagger symbol in it... If I could just find it…" I grumble out the last part, setting aside the book I had been holding and plopping down onto my knees so I could reach the tomes that had been knocked under the bed. Leaning my shoulder onto the floor I use my arm to search for the hidden materials. Hearing a sudden snort I sit back a bit so that I can see Sam. She's hovering in the kitchen now holding a hand over her mouth, attempting to hold back some giggles but not doing a very good job of it. When her eyes meet my own she drops the act and lets out an amused cackle. Sitting up, I lean back casually on the feet tucked under me. Crossing my arms I raise an eyebrow at the laughing girl.

"Sorry, sorry… It's just… Is this the book you were looking for?" Sam asks, reaching onto the counter next to her and picking up a rather large book, the title reading _Stories in Stone: Native American Cave Arts_. Using the bed to push myself up I make my way to Sam, whose Cheshire Cat grin beams at me constantly in my short few steps to her.

"Yes Sam… That's the book." I take it from her lightly, offering a playful eye roll. "And don't even _think _about saying what you're about to." I set the book on the table to my right and sit down in front of it, quickly flipping through the pages wanting to find the drawings from the caver earlier.

"Fine… Way to ruin a girl's fun Lara, but you know… If I wasn't here you-"I glance up from the tome and shoot her a small glare "-would have found it eventually?" She finishes lamely with a huff. A small smile quirk's the corner of my lips up, I return to flipping through the colorful pages in front of me with Sam moving to stand behind my chair, peering over my shoulder at the images.

"Ha!" I exclaim and tap the picture on the open page in front of me. "I knew it was in here!- Sam, do you think you could pull up the photo on your camera? I just want to double check that this one is the same as what we found." She nods to me as I turn to look at her and pulls the black camera out of a small bag she still had draped over her shoulder.

After comparing the images I find they're almost an exact match, it's kind of uncanny when they're placed next to each other. Returning my attention to the art depicted in the book I read the short inscription listed next to it.

_The image on the left was painted by the Anasazi Tribe (100 B.C.-1300 A.D.) at the ancient ruins of Mesa Verde, CO, USA._

Confusion swept over me at the single line of text on the page. Anasazi… Ancient Native American culture may not have been my specialty but I did know a thing or two about it from my previous studies at university. For instance, something I knew was how the Anasazi Tribe had never been heard of coming this far east; _ever_. They were primarily a south western tribe.

"What's wrong?" Sam questions from behind me, placing a hand on my upper arm tenderly. "You're being so quiet…"

"It's just, this doesn't make any sense. I knew when we saw the paintings they were abnormal, but I didn't think they were _this _abnormal. The only other recorded drawings similar to these are hundreds of miles west of here." I turn in my chair so I'm facing her now, a frown tugging at my lips. Sam looks about as perplexed as I feel with her eyebrows pinched together, trying to figure out our newest mystery. I feel Sam's hand clench my arm tighter for a moment as a ghost of a smile begins to make its way onto her face.

"The drawings in the book, they were in Colorado right? And you haven't found anything else here in Roanoke?" Sam questions while releasing her grip to bring her hands together and bouncing on her feet excitedly.

"Yes?" I ask, not understanding what she's hinting at. This leaves me with a sinking feeling at her sudden change in demeanor. Generally when she's this delighted over an idea, it's not one I'll like.

"Oh my god Lara we could go on a road trip! I always said in college we should do one around America!" Sam squeaks out quickly, too thrilled to speak normally. Bringing a hand to my brow to cover my face in exasperation, I feel my eyes give a slight roll at Sam. Resting my arm back down on the table I study her for a moment as she stands there in anticipation, waiting for my reaction.

"Sam, a trip like that in a car could take _days_ if not longer. Flying would be much more comfortable if not faster…" I drift off slowly, not wanting to say what I have in mind next but knowing I have to. Watching the excitement dim in Sam's grey-blue eyes I struggle on with my next words. After she almost got hurt today, just doing some normal exploring, I didn't want to take the risk of her getting harmed for real.

"Besides, I don't think it would be best if you came along with me Sam." Seeing her expression quickly change to that of _pissed off_ I finish what I was saying hastily. "I mean, look at what happened today! You could have seriously gotten injured! I won't take that chance again Sam, not to mention the creepy twat with the camera earlier… I told you when you first got here that the first sign of danger I'd want you on a plane back to Japan…" I sigh out the end of my pleading rant, placing my head in my hands after receiving just one, that's right just _one_ look from her of absolute unyielding, uncooperative, determination to ignore everything I had just said and do what she wants. Typical Sam. Ugh!

"Sammm… Please just listen to me, just this once!" I beg of her lowering my hands and peering up at her through my eyelashes.

"Lara, that's not going to work. I'm staying with you and that's final. I wouldn't have tracked you down and flown across the world if I had planned on tucking tail and running the first chance I got. Get that through your thick head, alright?" She states, propping her hands on her hips and glowering down at me.

With an aggravated sigh I glance up and away from her to stare at the ceiling momentarily. Clenching my eyes closed briefly I open them to study Sam as she now watches me curiously.

"You are the most pig-headed, irrational, not to mention completely mental best mate I could ever ask for." I rub my temples gently before refocusing my eyes on the still silent girl in front of me. Standing, I lean back against the wall and cross my arms.

"If you're coming with me, I have conditions…" I glare at her, not liking the corner she's quickly backed me into. Why can't I ever just say no to her?

"I'm listening" She drifts off, her previous excitement returning with a sudden ferocity. Beginning to bounce on her heels again she watches me expectantly.

"One, you let me teach you some self-defense. Two, you wear _sensible_ clothing and three… You do what I tell you from now on okay?" I ask her firmly, hoping she'll agree to my terms without too much trouble.

"Even if you tell me to jump off a bridge?" She asks amusedly, quirking her eyebrow.

"Yes, even if I ask you to jump off a bridge. Do we have a deal?" I hold out my hand and wait for her decision. It comes quickly, with a roll of her eyes she grabs my out stretched hand and pulls me into a hug instead.

"Oh eww Sam, not again…" I push her off me because I had forgotten about our nasty clothing in the rush to get back here. Wiping some of the muck she left on me off I glance up and catch her shuffling towards the bathroom quietly.

"Sam! I didn't say we were done talking about this!" I take a few quick steps after her but she's already closed the door. I can hear giggling on the other side and know she just loves taking the piss out of me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was the only reason she came to America in the first place. God was she good at it, and she knew it too. Running a hand through my hair, tightening my pony tail, I let my eyes glide over my temporary home. With a sigh I go to find a change of clothes, picking out some plaid pajama pants and a black cami. I lay them out on the bed and take a seat back in the kitchen to wait for my turn in the bathroom.

"One of these days Sam… I'll get you back just you wait." I shoot the door that Sam resides behind a semi-serious dirty look.

Xxxxxx

"Okay Sam… stop… ouch, stop!" I plead with the girl tugging on my hair, attempting to drag me to the floor. With a quick release of my brown locks I can hear her tease at me under her breath, something about saying uncle.

With a deep sigh I compose myself (fixing my mangled hair) and place a hand on my hip. "I said I wanted to practice some defense moves with you before we went to bed, not practice on how to beat up a cheeky trollop in a club."

"Sorry it's just, you told me to attack you so…" She shuffles her feet now, adjusting her white t-shirt and boxer shorts, apparently she's a bit embarrassed at her swift actions in murdering my scalp.

"I meant like a normal person, I was going to show you how to deflect a punch!" I reply with humor, chuckling to myself, I plant my feet shoulder width apart with my leading foot slightly behind me for balance.

"I said I was sorr-" Sam begins again but I cut her off with a raised palm.

"It's fine Sam, here, just copy what I do instead okay?" I raise my arms in front of me, similar to how a boxer would hold them only a bit more relaxed.

"Okay…" she examines my form before slowly moving into the same position. Reaching out I grab onto one of her pale arms with a firm grip.

"Now, use your other hand to pull my thumb backwards towards my wrist." Sam does as ask, and with a slight strain to my digits I release her from my grasp and shoot her a small smile.

"See? That wasn't so hard now was it…" I tease back at her before stepping forward to restrain both of her limbs this time. "Now, try to get away." I smile at her reassuringly after seeing the skeptical look she gives me at her current predicament. She struggles for a few minutes, trying to overpower me with just pure strength. She's surprisingly stronger than she looks and I have to work hard to keep a hold of her. Becoming frustrated at my unwavering grip on her forearms, she stops attempting to escape for a moment and collects herself, scowling down at where our limbs are linked. I can feel a few scratch marks burning on my arms, but I _did_ tell her to take this seriously before we started and not to worry about hurting me. She's listening to my conditions so I'm content to take the scratches that come with them.

"So, are you going to tell me how to get out of this or do you just enjoy watching me suffer?" Sam asks while quirking an eyebrow at me. With a roll of my eyes I let go of her arms and instead place her hands on me where mine had been on hers only moments ago. Twisting both hands to the inside I jerk them up and out, successfully breaking the firm holds she had taken on my skin.

"Ugh! How did you do that?" she asks a bit aggravated, but otherwise mostly in awe that something difficult to her was so easy for me to accomplish. Smiling at her, glad that she seems to be really taking to heart what I'm trying to teach and letting it sink in I show her the move a few more times until she has it down. These two things are a great start into some of the techniques I wanted to teach her so I think I'll stop here for the night before we get too carried away. I'm by no means a master fighter, but I did pick up a thing or two from some previous self-defense classes, not to mention Yamatai.

"Well..." Sam starts off looking a bit embarrassed for some reason as a pink tint becomes apparent in her cheeks.

"Well?" I ask her sitting on the edge of the bed, a few feet away from where we had been practicing in the kitchen. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand it reads a quarter to midnight, we've been at this longer than I had thought and should be getting to bed soon.

"Well, is there anything else you can teach me?" Sam asks fidgeting on her feet, wringing her hands together nervously. I feel my mouth pull into a bright smile, my eyes crinkling at the corners in delight.

"Why Sam, could it be that you actually _enjoy _self-defense?" I laugh at her in wonder. Sam actually _liking_ doing something physical outside of hiking is completely unheard of.

"Hush up, Lara." Sam says with a laugh, a deeper blush making its way to her face. I'm not sure why this bothers her so much but it's amusing none the less. Stepping around me she picks a pillow up off the bed and smacks me lightly in the back of the head, consciously avoiding my back and sides as my ribs are still sore. Feeling my stray hair poof out in front of me I run a hand through it slowly as I turn to look at her with eyes sparkling of mischief.

"You shouldn't have done that Sam…" Standing swiftly, I corner her between the wall and the bed. She backs away slowly, arms held out in a surrender motion as her eyes dart side to side semi-nervously. Reaching out before she has a chance to get away I assault her weakest point with wiggling fingers as her hands clamp around my wrists briefly.

"Lara!" Sam shrieks out before rolling onto the bed to get away from my digits that had begun tickling just under her arms.

"No way, this is for trying to wreck my hair earlier." I push her lightly on the shoulder and down onto the bed. She attempts to cross the mattress, but as she's struggling to get away from me I pull myself onto the bed and straddle her thighs keeping her in place for this torture.

"Lara this is- isn't- fairrrr!" Sam squeaks out now, trying to move my hands away from her but failing miserably due to her non-stop giggling. "You know I-I can't t-t-tickle yo-u back!"

"What is it you were saying earlier Sam? Something about uncle?" I question her through the smile that hasn't left my lips in the past ten minutes.

"Uncle! Mercy! What-ever! Plea-se ju-just stop!" I bark another laugh at her pitiful state as she labors to breath properly from all of the so-called pain I was putting her through. After a few more seconds of ghosting my fingers over her sides and sending her into one last fit of giggles I finally stop and roll off of her and onto the end of the bed. Propping my head up with a hand I look at her with the spark in my hazel eyes still apparent.

"Are you going to be alright Sam?" I question her, still chuckling at what a mess she is now. With one last deep breath runs a hand through her short charcoal hair and turns over off her back and shoots me a half glare. I'm pleased to see the joy hovering behind her eyes; it's been a long time since we've acted this silly.

"As much as I _hated_ that, I'm glad to see the old Lara back." Sam smiles at me shyly before sitting herself up and propping her shoulders against the headboard of the bed. When we were back in school we used to have similar _fights_ all the time. Sam has never _not_ been touchy-feely, so shortly after meeting her she decided tickling was her go to if she was irked at me for something, knowing how much I hated it after I had made the mistake of telling her how ticklish I was.

"Me too Sam…" I say while dragging myself to sit up next to her, still trying to catch my own breath from the strain of trying to keep her still. Shutting my eyes I let this memory sink in, I think it's going to be a new favorite. A moment later I feel fingers snake between mine from where my hand lies next to me. I'm beyond thrilled that since her confession the other night she's been mostly back to her old self as far as the physical contact went. This morning she didn't shy away from me when she woke from her position at my side. Peeking my eyes open I bend forward and look at the girl next to me. She has her blue-grey eyes that previously shown with cheerfulness closed while her face is entirely peaceful. Leaning back I stare out ahead of me at the wall in an almost blank stare before breaking the easy silence.

"You know, for a while I was afraid I couldn't ever be the old Lara again… Something on Yamatai changed me, it changed the way I think and act and there's nothing I can do to reverse it, but at least I'm still myself, in the very thick of it all… I'm still me." I confess to her, glancing away from the wall to meet her now open eyes. I feel her grasp my hand tighter for a moment as a response, a way to show her never ending support as our eyes stay locked.

"I wasn't afraid of that Lara, I knew you'd be back. It was just a matter of time. I _am _happy it was sooner rather than later, I don't think I could take much more of the broody skittish act you had going on…" Sam tells me fondly, squeezing my hand periodically through her little speech. I roll my eyes at the end, still grateful that at least she had confidence that I'd come back to myself and not let what happened on the island consume me. Don't get me wrong, I've still got my demons to work on but with Sam by my side, I have no doubt in my mind I'll be able to conquer anything in my way.


End file.
